The Realm Of Yokai
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Much to Izuku Midoriya's skepticism, he decides to go along with his childhood friend to check out an old abandoned shrine that legends say leads into The Realm of Yokai. Though neither he nor the young girl known as Kaori realized what either of them were getting themselves into. Especially since Izuku has managed to capture the attention of the King of Yokai himself.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Yep. Another story. xD Since I've been into both a My Hero Academia and demon mode as of late, I decided to combine the two. Especially after watching some incredible videos on youtube of the characters in yokai form. :3 This story will be focusing more on Izuku, but I'll be switching from his POV to the original characters every now and then. And since it's been a while that I've tried my hand at a yaoi story, this will contain that. Along with straight couples and possible yuri as well. I just want to try different things with my stories. Of course I'm mainly just doing this for fun, so who knows if it'll be good or not. But I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. ^_^)

* * *

"We're doing what now?"

Izuku's dark green eyes were wide in complete disbelief, a small hint of worry also shining within them. He wondered if he had misheard his childhood friend. Granted the spiky blue-haired and snaggle-toothed girl who stood excitedly in front of him had always been into folklore and mythology, but reading and suggesting what she just had were two highly different things. Especially when one of those scenarios could possibly lead them into danger.

Not that he actually believed in yokai mind you, but still...

"Visiting the old shrine up in the mountains that legends say is a gateway into the realm of yokai!" Kaori chirped out, lightly bouncing on her feet with a bright grin. "Tonight there's a rare blood moon. And with such a unsual occurrence, I'm certain we're sure to see something supernatural out there!"

"Can't we just go to the festival tonight like everyone else?" Izuku asked hopefully, a hand reaching up to run through his curly green locks. He didn't want to admit he was a little scared to trek up the mountain that led to the Shinto shrine. The place had been abandoned for years, and who knew what sort of weirdos might be hanging around up there...

Things in Musutafu had been a lot more unsafe lately. People were just up and vanishing with no traces of their bodies ever being found. The police believed it to be the work of some deranged serial killer who was just able to meticulously dispose of the bodies, yet some people believed this was the work of spirits 'stealing' away these poor people to devour their souls. This including his friend.

Kaori let out a sigh, the light having depleted a little from her eyes, yet she wore an understanding smile. "It's okay, Zu-kun. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'll be okay going by myself."

"No!" The sharp shout caused the few students in their classroom to look at the normally timid male in surprise, and a pinkness tinted Izuku's cheeks from the attention. "I-I mean, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I just let you go out there all by yourself. A-and I suppose going to the festival every year does get pretty boring..."

The light green eyed girl was truthfully his only friend, and he'd never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. Kaori was like a sister to him, perhaps because they had been ostracized since they were very small. The reasons for this were actually pretty idiotic. Kaori because of her odd looks, often being compared to a demon herself due to the little fang that protruded over her bottom lip, and the fact that both of her parents were currently serving jail time for various theft crimes, something that wasn't her fault. And he simply for the fact that people saw Izuku as the perfect candidate to walk all over. He supposed it didn't help that his father was known to be a womanizer either, so people automatically assumed he was a playboy himself.

It made him shiver knowing how many sick individuals had come onto him just because they thought Izuku was easy...The fact that it leaked that he liked both women and men not helping matters for him...

"Really? Thank you, Izuku!" Kaori happily squealed out, her sudden embrace causing Izuku to faintly blush and smile softly. "We'll head to Yudono-san thirty minutes before twelve tonight. That should give us enough time to be ready to walk through the tori exactly at the stroke of midnight."

"Just so we don't stay out till dawn...My mom's already been terrified with all the news reports lately..." Izuku murmured. He had to reassure his mother over and over that he would be with Kaori and that they would be safe together. The people that had been snatched away were all on their own. Or at least, there were no accounts to anyone having seen them before the incident...

"My aunt and uncle too...Yui-san said I should find someone at least big and strong to go with us so I'll have someone there to protect me," Kaori said with a small smile while her fingernail gently scraped at her cheek.

"E-eh? Is your aunt trying to say I wouldn't be able to do anything?! Have you told her I've been working out more lately?!"

It was true that Izuku wasn't scrawny like he had been when they first started high school. Now that they were in their last year, he had actually buffed up. Still, he was of average height and his rather cute looks didn't exactly make him appear intimidating...

"Well, it is a little hard to believe when you're squeaking similar to a mouse~" Kaori teased with a playful smile, giggling when Izuku started to rapidly wave his arms up and down like a bird trying to fly away.

"Th-that's not true! Ah, Kao-chan! Stop laughing! You're supposed to be on my side...!"

* * *

"It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah..."

Izuku and the girl beside him were both in awe at the grand red gate that stood before them. The crimson moon shining above did give the place an eerie glow, thanks in part to the lanterns Kaori had lit to give them more light, but the cherry blossoms that swayed with the gentle breeze on either side of the large tori, made the place seem less foreboding.

This sacred place did honestly feel magical.

"You brought your notebook? So does that mean you're hoping we see something after all?" Kaori voiced with a knowing smile, seeing the worn out book clutched in Izuku's right hand. It was something that meant a great deal to him, and he was always jotting down anything within it that caught his interest.

"I mean I'm still not sure if I believe, but I suppose anything is possible," Izuku murmured, a small smile curving up the corners of his mouth. "And even if nothing happens, writing down about this amazing place that people rarely visit will be worth it. This is something from our past that once meant a great deal to our ancestors."

Kaori nodded with a soft expression on her tan face. "Mmm...To be honest, even if back then things were a lot more chaotic during the Edo period, I wouldn't have minded living during that time. And we'd get to wear these cute kimono's on a daily basis! They're way more modest then the clothes we wear today, which I prefer."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at Kaori as she spun around in the pretty green and yellow trimmed kimono that she donned with a black obi. He had to admit that the silky white kosode that he wore with dark green hakama pants was pretty comfortable, and he did kind of like the material a little more than his usual clothes.

Sitting down on the steps, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Izuku took to drawing the view around him and Kaori was gently humming a tune he didn't recognize. She would occasionally glance at her cell to check on the time, so when she was jumping up, Izuku put away his notebook and slowly pulled himself off the concrete steps.

"You ready?" Kaori asked, taking hold of Izuku's hand in her own.

He noticed that her palms were just a little sweaty. Maybe she was actually nervous or a little scared herself, so he gently squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Yes. Let's see if this yokai realm actually exists or not."

"We should close our eyes and count to three. Maybe if we can't see what's in front of us, we'll be more likely to enter into another realm." Kaori suggested.

Izuku nodded, his eyelids fluttering close. He took in a deep breath of air and then began to count in time with Kaori.

"One...Two...Three...!"

The two continued to hold each others hands while they crossed through the large red tori. They felt a brush of warm wind tickling their faces and could smell the scent of cherry blossoms wafting all around them. None of this seemed odd to them, so neither noticed that their surroundings happened to be shifting and distorting around them.

"Do you think we've reached the old shrine by now?" Izuku questioned.

"I'm not sure...It shouldn't hurt to open our eyes and see..." Kaori replied.

The seventeen year old's slowly peeked open their orbs. Instead of being met with an old temple and shrine, they stood in front of an oak bridge that was surrounded by a sight neither Izuku nor Kaori were expecting. A picturesque village that seemed to come straight from the feudal area was what laid before them. Cherry petals floated all around them, making the view appear more ethereal than it already did. On the water beneath the bridge many colorful lanterns glided on the darkest water either of the teens had ever seen. It matched the equally dark, yet beautiful sky that rested above them, where no stars could be found. Only the large moon that was pink and purple in color instead of a blood red.

"Kaori..."

"Yes Izuku..."

"I don't think we're in Musutafu anymore..."

Izuku and Kaori turned to stare at each other for a few seconds, abruptly clinging to each other where they screamed out in unison with bold white eyes and pallid features, "SO WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

Unknown to the two human's, they were being watched by multiple eyes of various colors and shapes. Most were surprised by the sight of two mortals having managed to enter their domain. Others wore looks of curiosity or even interest. A few even held expressions of hunger, but they were trying to hide or at least suppress these urges.

"It's been nearly five hundred years since the last human came to this realm, hasn't it?"

"Yes...But _how _did they get here is my only question..."

"Don't you remember? Tonight's when our world is more connected with theirs. Still, it is surprising. Most human's don't believe in us anymore and that was always a critical thing for finding this place..."

"Who gives a shit! What the hell are we going to do with those two cowards?"

"...It'll be some time before the portal opens again. They're stuck here until that happens..."

"Tch...Maybe we should just eat them then. I can't remember the last time I tasted one."

"Come on, man! You know we don't do crap like that! Scaring human's, sure. But we're not animals like that other group!"

"...With that temper of his, Bakugou does seem like he'd be more on _their _side..."

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, YOU DAMN BUG?!"

"S-sorry! I spoke out of line...I'll...just head home..."

"I'm pretty sure Bakugou was the one being out of line, Tamaki-kun. That being said, it should be the leaders call. So, Todoroki-sama, what should we do with them."

"...Amajiki. Use your pheromones to knock them out for the time being."

"Understood."

Once Kaori and him had calmed down, Izuku glanced behind him. The tori had completely disappeared. Nothing but water as far as the eye could see lay where they had previously come through. Wherever they had ended up, it appeared they were trapped. Or maybe if they proceeded forward they'd find some way to escape this beautiful, but still unknown place...

Feeling Kaori tugging on his long sleeve, Izuku noticed that her pupils had shrank and she looked terrified by something. When his gaze met what had the blue haired female so spooked, he felt his own body tensing up on the spot.

A tall male stood before them. His face was covered by a kabuki mask with a red and white fox design painted on it, so Izuku was unable to make out his features. What did stand out were the six red and white fluffy fox tails that seemed to be attached to his figure.

_Is he_..._a demon_?! _Then were the legends right_? Izuku pondered. He couldn't help but gulp, wanting to back away and get far away from this creature. Yet there was nowhere to run. This...person blocked their only path. _I'm scared_..._but Kaori must be too_. _I have to focus on protecting her_!

Moving in front of his friend, Izuku managed to keep his voice from quivering as he said, "I don't know who you are, but don't come near us!"

The demon merely tilted his head, and Izuku gasped when the taller male was upon him and gripping at his chin with his clawed fingers. They looked sharp enough to rip into his throat if the mask-wearing figure wanted to, and just thinking this made Izuku's body lightly tremble.

"You're brave to talk to the King of Yokai like that, little human," he uttered out in a velvety baritone. His demeanor was cold like a glacier, and Izuku was certain he possibly just sentenced Kaori and himself to death. "I can respect that. That's why I've decided to keep an eye on you myself."

Kaori wondered if she should try and pull Izuku away from the demon, but she blinked when a rather pretty golden glitter like substance was drifting around her. It had such a calming and warm feeling to it. Almost like someone was hugging her and telling the girl that she was safe. Before she knew it, her eyes were closing and she was out like a light.

"Ka-Kaori!" Izuku cried out, hearing the thump from behind as he pulled away from the yokai's grip where he noticed the girl laying sprawled out on the ground. He was unable to run to her side for the same sensation that hit her had captured him, and Izuku did his best to struggle against the calming pull, but his body soon gave in and he ended up collapsing into the arms of the fox demon.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you so much to Inuyoiushi for you your review! And to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts also. I actually didn't expect to get so many views for this story, so I'm happy you all are interested in the concept. ^_^ If you see any mistakes or there is something you'd like me to add, don't be afraid to let me know.)

* * *

Waking up Kaori realized two things. One, she wasn't lying on her bed, but on a futon in some strange room she was certain she had never been in before. And two, an unknown man was leaning over her and staring down at her with a look that seemed to be mixed with both concern and anxiousness.

Letting out a startled cry, Kaori jolted up where her head ended up connecting painfully with the male's. She whimpered from her now throbbing forehead, placing her hand on it to try and ease the soreness. Nervously turning, she glanced at the stranger who had jumped back, holding onto his own aching head while letting out a pained whine similar to an injured puppy.

"Wh-who are? D-don't tell me you're a vampire and were about to drain my blood?!" Kaori exclaimed frantically. It was something incredibly ridiculous to blurt out, but it was the first thought that came to her mind when taking in the man's features. The way he had been hovering over her didn't help with her rather vivid imagination either.

"Vampire...? It's the ears and my pale skin, isn't it?" he muttered out in a completely miserable sounding tone, gripping at his rather pointed elfin-like ears. "That's such a cruel assumption..."

Knowing she should be panicking and probably throwing the nearest object she could find at this guy before making her escape, Kaori found herself scratching at her cheek with a sheepish expression instead. He just looked and sounded so dejected that it made her feel honestly bad. Especially when he was pulling a white hood he wore over his face as if to conceal his features from her.

Definitely not the usual signs a scary kidnapper would be displaying to their victim.

"S-sorry! I guess that was pretty rude of me," Kaori admitted with a small smile. "But seriously, just who exactly are you and where am I...?"

The tall and lanky man peeked out at her with his thin, rather tired looking, slanted dark eyes. Other than his pointed ears and pale skin, Kaori noticed that he had messy, indigo hair. He was garbed in a light blue kimono with a darker blue haori covering it; nothing too abnormal considering there was a festival going on tonight. Though the white hood attached to his assemble was an odd feature. Along with the sword resting at his waist.

"You don't know? You're in Tono: The Enchanting Realm of Yokai. Or as human's simply like to refer to it as, The Realm of Yokai," he explained in a low, and timid voice. "And my name is Tamaki Amajiki...The guy who's been placed in charge of watching after you for some reason I can't fathom..."

Kaori blinked multiple times, taking in this information. "Yokai? Then...the legends were actually real? Izuku and I managed to enter into another world?!" The excitement she had been feeling instantly vanished, and she made Amajiki flinch when she had tossed the covers off her form and rushed toward him. "Where is Izuku? Why isn't he here with me?!"

"...He's with Todoroki-sama. Our king...He's safe with him. At least, he should be," Amajiki muttered, gulping when the female had narrowed her eyes at him. "Todoroki-sama is cold, but he has no reason to hurt mortals...Ah, I can tell you don't believe me...Why'd Mirio say I'd be good for this job? I can't deal with this sort of situation..."

Continuing to eye the indigo haired male warily, Kaori eventually let out a sigh. "It doesn't seem like you're lying...I'm just worried because I'm the reason we ended up here in the first place," she expressed softly, placing her hands over her chest while she glanced sideways. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if Izuku got hurt because of my stupidity..."

Amajiki couldn't help but glance over at the human curiously. He could feel the guilt and sadness surrounding her form and this made him frown lightly. He was all too familiar with that emotion, so he felt a small ounce of pity for her. "That boy and you are the first two humans that have managed to enter this world in some time. Most people don't seem concerned about yokai any longer. Most probably don't even believe we're real..."

"You'd be surprised by how many people are still interested in yokai, they're just normally not crazy enough to go seeking them out like I apparently am...And in my city there have been some unnatural disappearances lately, and it's making people even more superstitious," Kaori admitted, not noticing Amajiki tensing up for her gaze had turned to the ceiling. "Some of my classmates and even I were thinking it's because of monsters instead of some murderer..."

Hearing shuffling, Kaori let out a confused "eh?" seeing that Amajiki had gone to a corner of the room where his slouched figure was facing the wall.

"A monster...So that's how you see me..."

"Huh? N-no! I didn't mean you specifically! You don't seem like a bad spirit at all!" Kaori stuttered out, waving her hands rapidly in a dismissive manner. "Um, I just seem to be making things more awkward, huh? So I'll start over, okay? My names Kaori Yamaguchi. It's nice to meet you Amajiki-san."

A tired smile formed on the light blue haired female's tan features when Amajiki glanced at her for a brief moment, only to face the wall once more where he started to murmur words she couldn't make out to himself. _I know there are supposed to be all kinds of yokai out there_, _but I didn't expect to run into one who seems even more awkward than Izuku_..._I almost feel tempted to ask him if he's actually a demon_, _but I don't want to hurt his feelings again_ Kaori pondered while playing with one of her little hair spikes. _Still, I'm relieved he doesn't appear to be dangerous_..._So I hope that means you really are safe wherever you are_, _Zu-kun_..."

* * *

Izuku had woken up in a similar panicked state just like his friend. However he had found himself completely alone in the tatami styled room. He wasn't certain whether to feel relieved by this or even more frightened. What if whoever had brought him here was hiding somewhere and just waiting to jump him?

"Ka-Kaori? Are you there?!" Izuku cried out, slowly standing up as he nervously glanced around the large area. It was pretty empty for it's size. There was a beautiful scroll hanging on the wall that depicted koi fish swimming in a lily covered pond, a low desk that was covered with books and scrolls, two shelves that were packed with even more books, and a single potted bamboo plant in one of the right corners.

The room reminded him of a very Japanese oriented styled room he had once stayed in with his mom when they went to the country on vacation. But he was certain that he was nowhere near any inn at the moment...

Taking in a shaky breath of air, Izuku made his way for the white and brown sliding screen doors where he cautiously pulled one back. He peeked around the long winding porch, not seeing a soul. Unless you counted the many pretty fireflies fluttering around a pond similar to the one he had seen on the large hanging scroll, but he was too anxious to take in their beauty at the moment.

"Kaori? Kaori, can you hear me?!"

"Are you always this noisy when you first wake up?"

Unleashing a little "eep!" sound, Izuku ended up falling backwards where he winced from the slight pain now coming from his backside. His emerald green eyes shifted around to find the source of the voice, and he gulped since he hadn't noticed the figure stretched out on a branch of a large and grand cherry tree. Or had he not always been there?

It was the man he suddenly recalled had appeared in front of Kaori and him when they...when they had found themselves in another place; possibly another world. He was smoking from a wooden pipe, but the kabuki mask rested on the side of his face, so Izuku still couldn't make out the man's features.

When the figure was gracefully jumping from the tree, landing perfectly on the soles of the black boots he wore despite the height, Izuku shakily pulled himself up. He wanted to make a run for it, but something told him he wouldn't get very far if he tried.

"Wh-what did you do with the girl that was with me?!" Izuku demanded with furrowed brows. Part of him was a little frightened of the answer he might receive. While he had never been into folklore like Kaori, he had perused some of her books, and had come across a rather creepy yokai called kuro bōzu: a shadowy figure that resembled a bald-headed Buddhist monk that snuck into it's victims room when they slept and used their long tongues to suck the life out of their victims, mainly women...And Kaori was probably asleep like he had just been...

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" the red and white haired male asked, and Izuku frowned since he could hear a hint of amusement behind that indifferent tone he carried. "You don't need to be alarmed. She's with another of the residents here. He won't harm her."

Izuku wasn't certain if he should trust this man or not, but he did find himself becoming more concerned by the fact that he had gotten rather close to him, and Izuku nervously took a step back. He hadn't noticed the ears on top of the demon's head before, but they were red and white to match the sides of the hair they were attached to. He would have actually found this pretty cute and have wanted to touch them just to see if they were soft like they appeared to be, if he wasn't so freaked out at the moment.

"Those canine-like ears and those six tails...You're a kitsune?!"

He didn't know many facts about the fox apparition, he hadn't taken the time to read that full passage despite how popular the creatures seemed to be. Yet from the few TV shows he had watched and manga he had read, he knew they were supposed to be one of the most powerful yokai to exist out there!

"Shoto Todoroki."

"H-huh?"

"My name."

Izuku knew he probably looked like an idiot right now with his mouth hanging open and his bug-eyed expression, but he wasn't expecting to be given a simple introduction. Todoroki was just silently standing in front of him, almost as if he were waiting on something, and Izuku licked at his dry lips when he realized he was expecting him to present his own name.

"I'm...Izuku Midoriya. Um, Todoroki-san? Is this place really The Realm of Yokai...?"

"That's correct. And you won't be able to leave this world for a month."

"Eh heh...So it was real in the end...Wait! Did you say we can't leave here for a month?!" Izuku abruptly cried out, beads of sweat now trailing down his pale and panicked face.

"When the moon turns red, the portal will open once again and then you will be able to return to your domain," Todoroki voiced. He sighed since the fluffy green haired male still didn't look reassured. "Time passes differently here than it does in the human realm. When you go back, it'll still be the same day that you passed into this world."

"Is that really true?" Izuku asked unsure. The silent response oddly enough gave him the impression Todoroki was telling the truth and he unleashed a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding. He could only imagine how scared and upset his mother would be if he was gone for a whole month...

Finding himself suddenly being pushed against one of the screen doors-amazed that he didn't go crashing right through it-Izuku felt the heat rushing to his cheeks since the tall male had placed his hands on either side of his form, keeping him trapped and being much too close for Izuku's comfort.

"You're free to roam around here as you like, but I would advise going into the nearby forest. Ayakashi, creatures of darkness that don't follow my leadership, reside there and they will kill you if they catch the smallest whiff of you," Todoroki cautioned, his words causing Izuku to gulp. "Until the day you can leave, you'll remain here with me."

Izuku wanted to question why he had to stay with Todoroki exactly, but the fox demon had distanced himself from him and was walking away before Izuku could even make a sound. His heart was oddly enough pounding away in his chest, but he took this to just being distress.

_He may have claimed he wouldn't hurt me_, _but that doesn't mean I trust him_ Izuku couldn't help but think, gripping at the front of his kosode. With so many bad legends regarding yokai, he still felt that Kaori and him could be in possible danger...The most they could do was learn more about this place, and hope that a month in this realm would pass by quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you so much to Inuyoiushi, Fanfiction. Why ask- of course, and thor94 for your reviews! And thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this to their alerts also! :) The story will definitely have smut coming up in it a bit later on, but I don't know how kinky I'll make it, lol!)

* * *

Having met up with Kaori in the village, Izuku was relieved to see that his friend was safe. From what she had told him about Amajiki, he didn't seem like a bad guy-she claimed Amajiki was a little like him in some ways-but it was still a little worrying that Kaori was having to stay with a man she hardly knew. Though he supposed he was in the same predicament.

Still, Izuku had to admit this place was nothing like he pictured a realm of supernatural creatures would be. Perhaps he was being bias, but he figured a world of demons would be dark and bloody; filled with fear and screams of torture. Yet everyone was behaving similar to the human's back in Musutafu. The various yokai that made up this world were heading into the shops that lined the dirt path, stopping to chat when they met someone they knew, and kids were running around laughing or begging their parents for a treat or toy.

No one here seemed threatening or dangerous at all despite the fact that some of the yokai did bare alarming appearances.

"It's so peaceful here. When you think about it, this place seems less chaotic than our own world in a way." Kaori mused, a faint smile on her lips while she placed her arms behind her back. Not minding some of the curious looks the two of them were receiving.

Izuku just nodded his head. He felt tempted to write down and draw everything he saw, but spotting some figures running toward Kaori and him, he couldn't help but grin nervously. None of them were wearing hostile expressions, but the excitement most of the moderate sized group did display was a little nerve-racking.

"Ooh! Your the plain looking boy and the wild haired girl everyone has been talking about!" a pretty female with shoulder-length brown hair that matched the color of her warm eyes exclaimed with a bright smile. Other than the perpetual blush that seemed to don her cheeks and the two little pink curved horns protruding out of her forehead, she looked almost normal.

"Y-yes! My names Midoriya Izuku and this is Yamaguchi Kaori," Izuku replied with a sheepish look, his face flushing from embarrassment when the rather cheerful girl moved a bit too close to him for comfort. Close contact like this always made him extremely nervous.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako! And this is my mate, Iida Tenya!" she introduced, not seeming to realize she was making Izuku a bit uncomfortable when pointing over toward a rather tall and muscular blue haired male that had appeared beside her. Similar to Uraraka, he had horns also coming out of his forehead, but they were much larger and were a simple white. "I can't remember the last time I saw a human, so this is exciting!"

"Indeed. You two must be very confused, so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I shall do my best to assist you!" Iida stated firmly while shifting his glasses. He seemed nice similar to Uraraka, just a bit more uptight.

"Todoroki-sama and Tamaki-kun have probably already explained everything to them," a friendly looking blond haired male with oval shaped blue eyes voiced, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm Togata Mirio, by the way. A dragon yokai just in case you were wondering." The smile on his face grew while he winked. "But I can't breathe fire, so no need to worry!"

Well, guess that explained the long darker yellow tail that was sticking out of the white pants that Mirio wore.

"Amajiki-san tried to explain everything to me before I left," Kaori spoke with a small laugh, rubbing at the top of her head. "How we're trapped here for a month, but Izuku and I are free to go anywhere we like except for the Crimson Forest. And that everyone here knows not to mess with us. So he hoped that we wouldn't cause any trouble either because we'd really end up becoming prisoners, then..."

"Aww! I'm amazed Amajiki-kun was able to explain all of that to you! I bet he was stuttering and looked like he was about to pass out during your conversation, huh?" a girl with curious blue eyes that matched her periwinkle hair giggled out. "You can call me Nejire-chan! I'm also a dragon just like Mirio-kun!" She moved closer to Kaori, surprising the green eyed human when she started to play with Kaori's blue hair that was a bit darker than her own. "Wow! Your hairs so spiky, but soft! And your little fang is adorable! I didn't know human's had fangs!"

Blushing since she wasn't used to people calling her fang adorable, Kaori stuttered out, "Th-thank you? I inherited it from my uncle...Our left canine has always been sharper and longer than most...It's a birth defect, I think..."

"If you didn't smell like one, I'd almost wonder if you weren't human." Nejire hummed, hugging the slightly shorter girl to her.

Kaori wasn't sure if she should be offended about that or not, but she was feeling incredibly awkward. She found herself wondering if Nejire realized her breasts were kind of pressing against her own? And seeing a spiky blond with what looked like a black lightning streak in his hair, grinning at the two with a small bit of blood leaking out of his nose, wasn't helping.

A petite and dark purple haired girl rolled her lazy-looking onyx triangular shaped eyes, placing a well deserved karate chop on the dog's head beside her that made him whine. "Knock off that perverted grin, Kaminari. And shouldn't you tell your mate she's scaring the human, Mirio?"

"Oh, right! Human's don't really like receiving affection from people they barely know," Mirio said with a snap of his fingers after removing his arm, that had been wrapped around a kind of wobbly smiling Izuku's shoulders, to walk over and gently pull Nejire away from Kaori. "Anyways, everyone should finish introducing themselves and then we'll get you something to eat. You two must be starving."

It was certainly a lot to take in. The girl who had spoken up earlier was called Jirou, and she appeared to be an inu yokai similar to Kaminari beside her. Then there was Asui, or Tsuyu as she had been asked to be called. She was an okka, or frog spirit. Which explained her large dark eyes and amphibian-esque features.

A karasu yokai called Tokoyami stood next to Tsuyu. He looked the least human out of everyone with his crow-like head and dark wings that stuck out of his back. Of course the girl called Mina with her pink skin and more alien than demon appearance was strange herself. She was standing next to a curvy dark haired girl who went by Momo. Neither of them had said what sort of demons they were, but from Mina's antenna's, Izuku was guessing she was possibly a moth. And the dark ears on the top of Momo's head looked similar to a cat's.

They all seemed incredibly friendly, or so Izuku thought until he saw an ash blond with flashing red eyes stomping over toward them all, and the green haired male couldn't help but flinch. He could actually detect the hate toward him pouring off the male. He just couldn't fathom what he might have done to anger him so severely.

"Why the hell are you all being so damn friendly with the human's? Or did you forget _they're_ the reason we're trapped here?!"

_Trapped_ Izuku pondered, not liking the sound of that word. He glanced over at Kaori, noticing she wore a troubled expression herself. It sounded like the yokai couldn't leave this place. Did that have something to do with the reason why people no longer made accounts of seeing spirits the way they tended to in the past? Those scrolls and paintings couldn't have just been created from very vivid imaginings. Kaori and him were seeing that first hand right now.

"Bakugou! There's no need to behave so appallingly!" Iida scolded, oddly moving his hand up and down as if he were chopping something none of them could see. "That happened in the past. Neither Midoriya-kun nor Yamaguchi-san had anything to do with those events!"

"Ch! Or so you say, ya damn oni! But this guy looks pretty familiar to that other bastard who_ led_ those shitty Onmyoji's to the portal in the first place!" Bakugou scoffed out, smirking when the smaller male gulped when he was right in front of him. "Bet he's some descendant of his. Maybe I should just end his lineage right here and now..."

Kaori scowled and moved in front of a lightly trembling Izuku, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't really understand what you're going on about, but you can't just threaten someone like that! Izuku's never done anything to you, so back off!"

"Your the one that better back off, Snaggle-tooth! I'm not above kicking your ass along with that damn Deku's if you give me reason to do so," Bakugou warned, narrowing his eyes down at the cheeky girl who actually had the moxie to challenge him.

"Snaggle-tooth?!" Kaori exclaimed with a horrified look, soon letting out a low growl. Oh how she loathed that cruel nickname that had haunted her since grade school! Due to her current rage, she reached inside of her kimono and pulled out a paper talisman that caused Uraraka and some of the other yokai to gasp. "I know this won't be strong enough to injure you, but I'm sure it'll still hurt like hell! So don't push me, wolf!"

The blond ears on top of Bakugou's head twitched while his honestly adorable matching fluffy tail bristled up in anger. "You want a fight, than fine! Bring it on!"

Letting out a startled cry, Izuku quickly grabbed the paper charm between Kaori's fingers, not paying attention to the odd tingling sensation that seemed to course through his body, and moved between her and the clearly livid Bakugou.

"P-please, calm down! There's no reason for either of you to-" Izuku tried to say, but was stopped when Bakugou lunged at him with his claws posed to strike.

He quickly shoved Kaori out of the way, the two tumbling to the ground where they nimbly dodged the attack. Noticing that Bakugou wasn't finished with them, or more like he had focused his attack solely on Izuku now, Izuku scrambled to his feet; sudden instincts he was certain he hadn't picked up from his training kicking in where the emerald haired male shifted his form to the side to avoid the punch directed at his face. He had managed to firmly take hold of a startled Bakugou's wrist before slamming his palm and the talisman into Bakugou's exposed chest.

What looked almost like a white form of electricity surrounded Bakugou's figure, causing the okami yokai to yell out in pain. The strange power was a lot more powerful than it appeared, for Bakugou was swaying from side to side where he stood. Once the attack had ceased-his eyes even rolling into the back of his head-Bakugou was falling face forward to the ground where he now lay completely limp.

"How in the world did you do that, Zu-kun...?" Kaori asked in a whisper, walking over to her friend where she looked from the unconscious Bakugou to him. She wasn't even sure if those charms would work, but they really had. Or at least, they had for Izuku.

Izuku had completely frozen where he stood, not being able to answer the girl beside him. He had no idea what had just happened either, but Bakugou wasn't moving...Did that mean...?

"O-oh no! Don't tell me I...I k-k-killed him?!"

Mirio, who had been about to intercept Bakugou, had paused in his movements when he saw Izuku holding a confidence he didn't expect the male to harbor within his eyes. That was why he had allowed the green haired boy to try and defend himself, yet he certainly didn't expect for Izuku to be able to use spiritual power of all things. Thankfully his hidden ability wasn't potent like others he had encountered in the past...Bakugou could have very well lost his life, and that wouldn't have been good at all...

Kaminari had gone over to poke at Bakugou with his foot, earning a few grunts from the ash-blond. "Nah, he's alright. I don't really get what happened, but it's like that time I accidentally hit him with my lightning. He was so pissed, I ended up not being able to walk for nearly three weeks!"

"T-three weeks?!" Izuku exclaimed in horror. And Kaminari was a yokai. He didn't want to think what that could mean for him once the wolf demon opened his eyes!

"...And because I had that talisman that hurt him, he'll be blaming me for this, too..." Kaori realized, her pupils having shrunk.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Izuku and Kaori screamed out together, clinging to each other in fear while tears ran down their blue colored cheeks.

Tsuyu tilted her head at the two human's, placing a finger next to her mouth. "Considering how they were both acting so tough only a few moments ago, I wouldn't have guessed they were actually a couple of scardy-cats in reality..."

"C-come on, you guys! Bakugou can have a temper, but he wouldn't _actually_ kill you!" Uraraka tried to reassure with a sheepish smile.

A pair of strong and large hands abruptly came to rest on Izuku and Kaori's shoulders, causing the two to scream and grip onto each other even more where it was amazing they weren't hurting each other.

"Whoa! Easy there, you two!" a cheerful male voice laughed out. "Uraraka's right. Bakugou's a big ol' softie despite what you might think. It's true he doesn't trust human's too much, but he'll warm up to you eventually. My guess is he was just worried you'd hurt someone here, but I know you wouldn't do something like that."

Izuku parted from Kaori, the two of them glancing at the crimson haired male who had spoken. He was grinning at them with rather pointed teeth, and had the same wolf ears like Bakugou. His toned chest was even exposed like Bakugou's had been. The only difference was this guy was wearing a pair of red pants with his tail wrapped around it like some sort of belt while Bakugou's had been black.

"Names Kirishima! Don't worry. I know just the way to calm Bakugou down," Kirishima claimed with a knowing wink that made Izuku blush, understanding what he was implying. "He doesn't exactly like Todoroki per se, but Bakugou knows not to go against him. And if he did do anything, he'd be in for some serious punishment. Hurting human's was outlawed by Todoroki-san once he took over as our leader."

"Todoroki-san did that...?" Izuku murmured in surprise, placing a curved finger against his bottom lip in thought when Kirishima nodded. Just from what little he had gotten from Bakugou, it seemed like human's and yokai didn't have a good history, so why would Todoroki defend a species he should probably be despising...?

Unbeknownst to Izuku, Todoroki had been watching the scene from afar alongside Hitoshi Shinsou; a neko demon with untamed lavender hair and matching eyes. The fox spirits own eyes were furrowed. He thought it was only a coincidence that Izuku looked so much like _him_, but it seemed he possessed the same spiritual powers as that Onmyoji from so long ago...

"Maybe it's like Bakugou said. He's a descendant of that man or possibly even a reincarnation," Shinsou said lowly, his light purple and black striped tail swaying from side to side.

"Reincarnation is more likely. That person was murdered, so I highly doubt he would have any lineage to follow after him. He had no family," Todoroki voiced softly, his tone almost sounding somber.

"If anyone else happens to learn what he can do, it won't end well..."

"I know." Todoroki murmured, closing his eyes. He soon vanished on the spot, causing Shinsou to let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't tell if Izuku's sudden presence here was a good thing or not. He supposed only time would tell.

After Kirishima had easily thrown Bakugou over his shoulder, saying he was going to take him home, but he hoped he could get to know Izuku and Kaori later, Mirio was about to lead the two human's over to their various restaurants. However, he was lightly surprised when Todoroki had appeared behind Izuku.

"I'll feed him." Todoroki said so casually it caused Mirio and some of the others to have beads of sweat trailing down the back of their heads. And the two toned haired male was soon lifting Izuku up in his arms, almost like the green eyed male was his bride, ignoring the startled cry Izuku unleashed as he disappeared with the male.

"U-um? Should I be worried about that?" Kaori questioned meekly, seeing how many of the yokai's pupils had actually shrank. They didn't look like they could believe what had just transpired either.

"Of course not! So, you wouldn't happen to like takoyaki, would you?" Nejire asked out of the blue, wrapping her own arms around Kaori's where the blue haired female smiled happily when Kaori gave a small nod. "That's good! Because it just so happens to be Amajiki-kun's favorite meal~"

Mirio couldn't help but grin sheepishly when Nejire led the confused girl off with her, some of the others following after them or heading off to do their own things now that they had satisfied their curiosity over the two guests. With his mate apparently trying to play matchmaker and their leader's odd behavior around Izuku, things around here were certainly becoming more excitable than usual.

The young ryu only hoped that nothing bad came out of these events, and things around here continued to remain peaceful. For both them and the humans' sake.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you Inuyoiushi for your review and continued support. :) I'm not sure if the rumors that Dabi is Todoroki's brother are true, but I decided to go with that in this story. I don't know much about Natsuo either, except what I read on wiki, but I wanted to add most of all of Todoroki's family to this. :3 Also two certain villains will appear at the end of the story, and if anyone wants to suggest what type of yokai they could be. I'm all ears since I have no clue at the moment. xD)

* * *

Heading back to Amajiki's residence, Kaori paused when noticing the indigo haired male standing in his yard that had a beautiful rock garden design. He had what appeared to be insects flying around him, and Kaori was astonished to see that they were butterflies of all creatures.

"I had no idea butterflies came out during the night," Kaori voiced. When Amajiki let out a startled cry and jumped, the light blue haired girl grinned sheepishly and rubbed at the back of her neck. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!"

"It's fine..." Amajiki was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "They're called Hedylidae or the American moth-butterfly. They truthfully aren't associated with the more loved insect, but even a moth can still have it's own beauty." A soft smile formed on his lips, the dark eyed male extending out his index finger where one of the grey moth's could land upon it.

Kaori couldn't help but smile herself since for someone who seemed to become so easily tense, Amajiki really looked like he was at peace. He must have had a great fondness for the tiny creatures who's lifespans were so tragically short.

"It's a shame there aren't actual butterflies around here. But it's always night, so I suppose they wouldn't survive..." Amajiki voiced, his tone taking on a more somber one.

"So, the sun never shines here?" Kaori questioned softly, a small frown forming on her lips. She supposed she had always been a night owl more than a morning person-Izuku was always teasing her that she would end up sleeping her life away since she would often stay in bed till noon if she could-but the blue haired female couldn't imagine living in a world without the sunlight.

Amajiki shook his head, gazing up at the starless sky after the moth left his finger. "I can't even remember the last time I saw the sunlight. It's been so many years..."

"That Bakugou guy did mention how you all were trapped here after he attacked Izuku and me...Still, I can't believe how different the solar system in this world seems to be from the one on earth. There's no stars, no sun, so I'm guessing everything here doesn't require sunlight to live..."

"Wait...Bakugou attacked you?!" Amajiki gasped out, his slanted indigo eyes growing large. That was the main thing he had heard out of her little analogy that Kaori had drifted off into.

"Oh well, he tried. But Izuku stopped Bakugou with one of the paper charms I had on me..." Kaori answered, awkwardly scratching at her cheek, not wanting to say directly she had brought the talismans with her in case any yokai Izuku and her might have run into turned out to be hostile. "I still have no clue what happened, but Mirio-san said he doubts Izuku will be in trouble because Bakugou wasn't badly injured. And that Kirishima will make sure the crazy wolf doesn't pull a stunt like that again..."

Amajiki unleashed a sigh since it seems things hadn't escalated. Still, did this mean that Izuku kid could use spiritual powers, something that was normally wielded to execute their kind...? And did Kaori have those same abilities? It would mean he'd need to keep a closer eye on her than ever, and that made him feel more anxious than he already was at having the human female here.

He already became a nervous wreck around girls in general, and it didn't help that this one had a rather nice scent to her. Amajiki would have found it even calming, if he wasn't so scared that he'd give into his more basic instincts if he allowed himself to get too close to Kaori.

When he caught a whiff of another familiar scent however, Amajiki blinked. He only now noticed the wrapped box Kaori gripped in her left hand. "Are those takoyaki balls..?"

"Mhm. Nejire-san and the others took me out to eat. She told me they were your favorite, so I figured I'd bring some to you," Kaori said, walking over to hand him the box. "I hope you haven't already eaten?"

"N-no, I haven't...Thank you..." Amajiki murmured, his pale complexion turning a light pink.

When Amajiki moved to sit on the engawa, Kaori followed him over to the long porch. It was quiet between them, the only sound often coming from the timid male whenever he ate on one of the takoyaki balls. The light green eyed female couldn't help but turn her attention off the moon to glance over at Amajiki. After meeting some of the resident's it dawned on her that, other than his ears, Amajiki didn't appear all that supernatural.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what kind of yokai are you?"

"I'm an obake...I'm not really impressive like Mirio and the others are..."

"But that means your a shape-shifting yokai, right?" Kaori voiced, her eyes brightening. "You can transform into anything you want and use the abilities of whatever form you take on. That's such a cool power!"

Amajiki felt his face and the back of his neck heating up, and a nervous gulp escaped his lips when Kaori had leaned closer to gently run her fingers through the top of his thick, but soft hair.

"Though it's a shame your not a raccoon dog. Then you'd have the cute ears and tail," Kaori mused.

"I-I'd doubt they'd suit me. Shouldn't you be more afraid by what I just told you..." Amajiki stated more than asked. Not all humans had been terrified of them in the past, they had even been friends with a few, but it was still rare for mortals to get so close and not at least show a little fear in the beginning.

"I guess I was a bit concerned when Izuku and I arrived here, but you and everyone else seem like kind people," Kaori said, smiling faintly as she moved back to her spot that wasn't too close to the male. She kept forgetting he appeared to be the type who disliked close contact. "My father used to tell me supernatural stories instead of the traditional fairy tales when I was a small girl...I sometimes used to wish that one of the cool yokai's in those tales would take me away just so I could live with them instead."

"Why would you wish for something like that..."

"...My parents weren't very nice people, and I just figured having a yokai as my family would be more of a blessing than them...Dad wasn't so bad, but he never tried to stop mom when she was punishing me for doing something she didn't approve of. Which was most of the time," Kaori said in a hushed voice. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them. "I guess you could say they were villains in a sense. They did a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. They were arrested when I was six, and my uncle and his fiancé at the time took custody over me. They were still in their early twenties, but they did everything they could to make sure I had a happy life," Kaori replied, turning where she could send the dark haired male a light smile. "Most kids knew about my parents from their own, so they avoided me or bullied me at school. Izuku was the only one kind enough to try and talk with me, and we've been friends ever since. He's like the sweet, but dorky brother I needed in my life."

_It's almost similar to Mirio and me_ Amajiki pondered, gazing down at his hands that rested on his knees. He had been alone when he was younger, having lost his parents to much more powerful demons. He had escaped, but this still made him an easy target for other Ayakashi, much older and darker demons than those that resided in the village. Mirio, despite having been young himself, had saved him during one of those attacks. They had grown close and stayed together ever since. It wasn't until later on that they would meet Nejire, and the three of them had been inseparable.

Yet after Nejire and Mirio had mated, it felt like a hole had formed in his heart. They had each other, but who did he have...?

Hearing Kaori letting out a small yawn, Amajiki came out of his thoughts, and peered over at the female.

"Maybe you should go rest..."

"Mmm, your probably right. Today was pretty eventful," Kaori agreed, standing up where she stretched out her arms above her head. "Is there a room you want me to stay in? I only saw one bed in the one I woke up in."

"No...I mean, I haven't prepared one for you yet," Amajiki mumbled in embarrassment. He was so used to residing in his moderate house alone, it had completely slipped his mind that he even had a guest. "You can just use my bed."

"I can't do that! Then you'd have no place to sleep! I'll just use the floor as my bed," When noticing Amajiki looked ready to argue, Kaori shook her head and grinned. "I don't want to be a burden, and I can pretty much fall asleep anywhere. I once slept through an earthquake, so if you want to just toss me out here 'cause me being in your room is too weird, feel free to do so."

Amajiki felt multiple beads of sweat trailing down the back of his head. He couldn't fathom how someone could manage to sleep through an event like that. More importantly, Kaori had given him a little wave before she headed inside the house where he was unable to say anything more on the matter.

_She's a little peculiar_..._but nice_ Amajiki thought a small smile forming on his lips, deciding he might as well finish off the rest of the food she had brought him.

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but squirm nervously. Todoroki had left him in his room, saying he was going to see how dinner was coming along and he'd come fetch Izuku once he was certain it was complete. Waiting around was just making him feel more antsy. Glancing over at the many books Todoroki owned, he decided maybe he could occupy himself that way.

One titled, 'The History of Our Past', caught Izuku's attention, and he sat down on the blue cushion at the short desk where he began to read out loud to himself. He figured his own voice would help calm his nerves from the eerily quiet room.

"Enji Todoroki, or Endeavor as his enemies liked to call him, was the previous leader of the yokai until his unexpected and tragic death. Normally a battle is waged to determine who should lead our people, yet through a unanimous decision, Enji's youngest son, Shoto Todoroki, for his intelligence and prowess, was chosen to become our new king. We yokai are a free race, but that does not mean we do not require someone to make sure certain laws are upheld. Enji created many of these laws, yet it was Shoto who decreed no human should ever be harmed. This of course angered a great number, mainly those who have lived through numerous eras, for the truthfully shocking order. The mortals and we have, after all, been enemies since the very beginning. And this is a fact that will never change..."

Izuku paused after reading the disconcerting passage. He wasn't sure what caused his chest to ache more. The fact that Todoroki's own father had died or that these supernatural beings and his own kind seemed to have a harsh past that he couldn't even begin to imagine...

"I wonder if it's really right that Kaori and I are here...?" Izuku murmured, a hand moving up to rest over his heart.

"Who can say. My little bro certainly seems pleased at any rate," a low and slight raspy male voice spoke up.

Feeling arms snaking around his form that pulled Izuku close to a hardened chest, the green haired male instantly tensed up. And he became even more alarmed when the unknown figure had moved his mouth close to his ear where Izuku could feel his warm breath brushing against it.

"You surprisingly have an intoxicating aroma to you, so I can see why. It's like honeysuckle and fresh grass. Such a pure scent. I bet you're still pure, aren't you?" the male continued, and Izuku had a feeling he was smirking right now. "I could fix that for you~?"

Izuku could only stutter, not able to form a coherent sentence. The strangers breath that was now hitting his neck, having moved from Izuku's ear to take in his scent, was causing him to shiver. Heat felt like it had encased his entire body, and it didn't help that the man's hand was trailing leisurely up and down his chest before inching lower where it was moments away from entering inside of his pants.

Hearing the male let out a sudden "oof!", Izuku realized why since he had apparently been hit by a slipper. Turning to the open door, Izuku noticed a woman with white hair flecked with crimson that was glaring at the person behind him.

"Touya! Just what do you think you're doing? Scarring the poor thing like that!" she scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was just having a little fun with him, no need to freak," Touya sighed out, pulling away from Izuku.

Nervously peering at the male, Izuku couldn't help but let out a startled gasp. Touya was a tall and lanky male with long spiky black hair. That wasn't what stood out the most about him, though. His pale skin was covered by patches of gnarled, wrinkled, purple skin that enveloped much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes, and on his arms and legs. What was most startling, they appeared to be attached to the rest of his skin by multiple, crude surgical staples or hoop piercings, making it impossible to tell if these scars were accidental or self-inflicted...

"Heh! I know I'm pretty fucked up looking, but don't worry. I don't bite. Not much anyways," Touya chuckled out, sticking his hands in the pockets of the dark blue jacket that he wore. "You can call me Dabi. I prefer it."

"R-right," Izuku managed to gulp out. He turned his attention on the more friendly looking female. "Um, I guessing you two must be Todoroki-san's siblings...?"

"Yes. My names Fuyumi, and that's my older brother, I'm afraid," she mused with a sheepish smile, shaking her head when Touya rolled his eyes at her before leaving the room. "We also have another brother, Natsuo. Don't worry. He's a lot less intimidating than I know Touya can be."

"I see...Um, why did he say he wanted me to call him Dabi?" Izuku couldn't help but ask curiously.

Fuyumi smiled awkwardly, placing a strand of her short hair behind her ear. "He doesn't like the name because it's the one father chose for him...My brother's didn't have the best relationship with our father, and they hold immense hatred for him..."

Izuku just frowned at this, but he could understand. Considering Dabi's wounds, he had a feeling Todoroki and his relationship with their old man was a lot more complex than the one he had with his. But it didn't change the fact that Izuku hated Hisashi for cheating on his mother and leaving her for another woman when he was supposed to be working abroad...

"Todoroki wanted me to inform you that dinner is ready. I hope you don't mind eating with us? I promise we're not bad people," Fuyumi laughed out, the two white ears on top of her head twitching awkwardly.

"No. I mean, I don't mind," Izuku replied with a faint smile, standing up where he made his way over toward the woman. She had a calming presence to her, and Izuku felt a bit more at ease while he followed behind the female through the rather large Japanese manor.

Izuku noticed that Dabi had already taken his seat at the short-legged table, his elbow propped on the mahogany wood where his cheek rested lazily in his hand. Another male Izuku didn't know with spiky white hair and a much more muscular physique than either Todoroki or Dabi sported was sitting beside him and laughing about something, but he turned when hearing footsteps where a friendly grin spread across his face.

"So your Midoriya-kun, huh? Sorry if Dabi gave you a fright. Apparently he doesn't mind suffering Shoto's wrath," he chuckled out. "I'm Natsuo, by the way."

"You don't actually think I'm scared of our little brother, do you?" Dabi drawled out. Feeling an ice cold hand on his shoulder did make Dabi scowl and he shifted his shoulder away from the hand that was tightening on his limb. "Relax, Shoto. I didn't touch him. Don't see why you get to hog the human where the rest of us can't enjoy such a rare treat..."

"He isn't here for you to enjoy. Nor is he a treat," Todoroki said coolly.

Izuku felt beads of sweat running down the back of his curly hair seeing Todoroki and his brother exchanging heated looks. He felt he should say something, yet that would probably make things only worse. Natsuo seemed awkward by the sudden tense atmosphere himself for he was rubbing at the back of his neck, so Todoroki was relieved when Fuyumi entered into the room; the looks she sent the two causing them to retreat from their silent glaring match.

"So, Izuku. How do you like it here so far?" Fuyumi asked with a soft smile, taking her seat once she had helped some maids bring out the various dishes to place on the table.

"Huh? Oh well, it's a very nice place. To be honest, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this world exists," Izuku admitted sheepishly. When Natsuo offered him some yakitori, Izuku nodded, hoping he didn't start drooling. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until all the different delicious aroma's hit him.

"So that's why you were reading that book. I'm guessing you want to learn more about this place, which I can understand," Fuyumi expressed with a gentle laugh.

"You were reading?" Todoroki asked curiously. He wasn't sure if any of the literature here would catch Izuku's interest. The male seemed to be so easily frightened-Todoroki swore he was going to pass out just from jumping across the rooftops to reach here with him-so he was amazed Izuku was trying to learn more about him and his kind.

Having already devoured the yakitori and now working on a bowel of udon, Izuku wiped at his mouth before saying. "I thought it would help me learn more about this place. I don't want to come off disrespectful or anything," he murmured, squirming slightly in his seat. "I didn't get very far. I was only able to read the passage on...well on Enji Todoroki."

"Ah yes, our great and powerful father," Dabi said with clear sarcasm. Izuku bit his lip noticing that even Natsuo was scowling at the mention of Enji while Todoroki had paused in his eating. "Suppose that book didn't tell you how he died, did it?"

"N-no. The passage only spoke of him succumbing to a tragic and unexpected death..."

Dabi smirked, glancing over at Todoroki. "Of course it wouldn't mention that Endeavor was killed by his own son. Right, Shoto? Not that any of us blame him. The bastard deserved to be killed. He forced me to use my powers until my own flesh caught on fire, leaving me in the state you see right now. He verbally and sometimes physically abused Fuyumi and Natsuo...Not to mention gave his pride and joy his lovely burn mark which Shoto's hiding behind that mask. You that ashamed for the human to see your face?"

Izuku nibbled on his lower lip. He had a bad feeling about this Enji guy, but he didn't expect it to be this tragic. So that was why Todoroki was wearing the mask...Izuku had found it odd that he was donning it while eating. Todoroki was even being careful not to lift it too high up where the green haired male couldn't even try to get a peek at his features.

"I didn't murder our father..."

"Tch! Why are you still denying it?" Dabi voiced, his calm voice turning to one of anger. "He drove our mother to suicide! Do you think we'd give a rat's ass what happened to him?! Or is it because the Onmyoji were able to trap us here where we could never enter into the human world because we weren't strong enough to take them? No...I guess that isn't fully correct. If you allowed us to enter into the forest now, we could go into the human world. It's the rare time we're able to."

"...That forest is dangerous. You know exactly who along with what other creatures lay out there. I won't send anyone into unnecessary harm..."

Dabi stood up, slamming his hands on the table which caused both Fuyumi and Izuku to jump. "That's because you're a coward! Even more so because you have the person right here who could-"

"Touya. Shut up."

The words were calm, but such a chill was behind them that it caused even Izuku to shiver. Dabi only gritted his teeth before stomping out of the room, completely ignoring Fuyumi's cries for him to come back. Nothing more was said, and the small family simply went back to eating despite the pained expression Fuyumi's face now bore.

Despite having suddenly lost his appetite, Izuku forced himself to eat. It didn't feel right to leave the room, despite feeling like he had heard something he should not have. And it didn't help that Dabi's words kept repeating in his head. Just what was the dark haired male going to say before Todoroki cut him off? And how did it involve him?

* * *

A greyish-blue haired male sat on a tree stump that was the color of blood. His red eyes had been focused on some ants that had been crawling across the ground, but he peered up when hearing footsteps; a wide grin appearing on his uneven and chapped lips when he noticed Dabi.

"So tell me, what news do you have on our two little guests?"

"I don't know much about the girl, but the boy has the spiritual power we need," Dabi said, running a hand through his locks. "We finally have a chance to be free, but Shoto doesn't want to break the barrier. It's almost like he wants to stay in this boring world for the rest of our now meaningless lives. I don't understand him anymore..."

"That's because your brother has grown soft. He just can't see the bigger picture that's right there in front of him," the man known as Shigaraki spoke extending out his arms. "He doesn't care if we grow weak just like those human's...They should be bowing at his feet and serving us all. It's only natural the less potent species is dominated by the strong, don't you agree?"

Shigaraki crushed some of the ants under his feet to emphasize his words, this making Dabi roll his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say. All I care about is being free to go where I please and do what I want...But that's not gonna happen. Shoto will never let Izuku out of his sight..."

"Izuku, hmm? Don't worry. We've come up with a plan for that. The little human won't be able to help himself but to come into the forest, forbidden or not." Shigaraki mused with a dark chuckle, glancing back at a small girl, who was standing next to a tall man wearing a plague doctor mask, quivering in obvious fear.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you to Inuyoiushi, One-Shot King Z, and kibagaaralover18 for your reviews! And to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. :) I kind of feel like this isn't one of my better chapters, but hopefully you all still enjoy. There will be a lot more action in the next one. ^^)

* * *

Tossing and turning, Izuku found that he could not sleep. It wasn't that the futon he had been provided with was uncomfortable-it happened to be one of the most comfortable beds he had ever lay upon-but because he felt strangely restless. The tension at the dinner table still weighed on his mind. More than that, Izuku may not have been able to see his reaction, but he had felt sadness, more than anger, emanating from Todoroki.

Having that fight with Dabi must have greatly affected him. That was why Todoroki had exited the dining area the moment his plate was bare...

Fuyumi had been the one to show Izuku to the guest room, apologizing on be-hath of her brother's while trying to assure him that they didn't normally fight like this. Yet Izuku had the strange feeling that wasn't the case. Fuyumi looked like she was on the verge of tears, and the green haired male felt guilty he hadn't said or done anything to try and comfort the slightly older female...

Then again, perhaps he would have only made things worse. He hardly knew anything about the small family, and it wasn't his place to butt in...Still, he couldn't deny that book and Dabi's words did make Izuku curious to learn more about the Todoroki's. More so on the youngest sibling...

Unleashing an exasperated exhalation of breath, Izuku flung the covers off of his form. Why was he thinking such things? He still wasn't even positive if Kaori and him were safe here...If he should even trust Shoto Todoroki. And yet...

Shaking his head, Izuku decided maybe going for a night walk might clear his mind. Wandering around the Japanese manor most likely wasn't the smartest move on his part, but wearing himself down might be the only way he'd ever get any sleep. Truthfully Izuku wouldn't have minded a bit of fresh air, but he also worried he would come off as ungrateful if it appeared like he was trying to escape if he was discovered outside...

Doing his best to be silent, Izuku's tabi covered feet pattered down the polished wooden floors. Most of the doors were shut, and he couldn't bring himself to look behind them despite the small part of him that wanted to. It wasn't every day someone got the chance to explore an authentic Japanese mansion. Although this mansion was filled with yokai like some sort of scary ghost story.

At least, that's what Izuku previously would have thought if he hadn't seen for himself that the residents here were completely different from what people, including himself, believed they were supposed to fear...

"Huh?" Izuku whispered to himself when noticing one room wasn't shut completely. If he recalled right, this was Todoroki's dwellings. His heart beat might have increased, but Izuku found that he couldn't help himself but to peek inside.

The red and white haired male was laying curled up on his bed in a position that made Todoroki look strangely innocent and perhaps just a little fragile...Such a sight made Izuku's breath catch in his throat as he watched him. Moonlight streaming in through the open screen hitting the kitsune's face, making him appear as if he was glowing, wasn't helping the peculiar emotions that had abruptly overcame the freckled faced male either.

Not only that, but Todoroki wasn't wearing his mask...This might be the only chance he'd have to see what the fox yokai fully looked like without his guise...

Feeling the hairs standing up on the back of his neck when Izuku went against his better judgment, the teen slowly made his way for where Todoroki peacefully slept. It was true he couldn't see his eyes, but he was shocked by what was before him. The way Dabi talked about a scar, he figured Todoroki's face was on par with his older brother's horrible burn marks. This wasn't the case.

There was indeed a large burn mark on Todoroki's face, and moving his bangs tenderly away, Izuku saw the scar started at his hairline and went down to his cheek. Obtaining it must have been painful...but Izuku couldn't understand why he was hiding it. There was no reason for Todoroki to feel ashamed. He was probably one of the most handsome individuals Izuku had ever laid eyes upon. It almost made sense why he was considered a king here.

_Wh-what in the world am I thinking_ Izuku scolded himself while patting at his warm cheeks. Y_ou sound and are acting like some sort of weird creep right now_...

Deciding it was time he headed back for his own bed, Izuku let out a startled yelp when he was grabbed firmly by the wrist. Had Todoroki woken up? What was he going to do to him after discovering Izuku just leaning over him similar to a stalker?!

Yet Todoroki was still fast asleep, this causing Izuku to blink multiple times. He was about to try and pry Todoroki's firm grip away, only for another cry to leave the green haired male's lips when he was tugged down to lay in the bed beside the fox yokai. What was worse, Todoroki was cuddling him like he was some sort of stuffed animal!

_O_-_oh gosh_! _Wh_-_wh_-_what do I do_?! _If I try to squirm away, it might wake him up_!_ If the heat coming off my body doesn't do so first_!

Izuku felt like he was on literal fire right now, and he wouldn't be surprised if he passed out at any moment. He had never been held so tenderly like this before...And what made the timid male more flustered was the small content smile that formed on Todoroki's lips. It made him almost not want to try and break free from the unexpected and uncomfortable position he had found himself in.

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay here_. _J-just for a little while_..._I mean_, _Todoroki_-_san's bound to let go of me eventually_. _Right_...?

* * *

"Hey..."

Letting out a small moan, Izuku grabbed the nearby pillow and pressed his face into it. "Just give me three more minutes, Mom..."

"I'm not your mom."

Izuku's eyes shot wide open when he comprehended that the low voice wasn't his mother's at all, and he let out a small noise that sounded similar to a mouse's squeak since he was met with a brilliant turquoise eye and a grayish-brown one staring indifferently at him.

"AYAAAAAAAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Izuku screamed out in a mad panic, jumping up out of the bed and fleeing to the other side of the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and huddled against the wall, his form shaking. Just what was the demon planning to do to him?!

"What do you mean? This is my room," Todoroki murmured, letting out a small yawn while he rubbed the sleep from his left eye.

Staring at the yokai with an incomprehensible expression, Izuku wasn't sure what he meant. And it took him a few moments to recall his steps from last night; realization making Izuku's fair cheeks turn a blotchy red. How could he have forgotten? Todoroki had pulled him into his arms, and somehow, Izuku must have fallen asleep. Despite having planned to leave the moment the kitsune released him.

"I-I'M SO SORRY!" Izuku apologized in a much louder tone than he needed to, shifting onto his knees where he bowed over and over again.

Todoroki's fox ears twitched while he tilted his head a little to the side. This small human male could be rather confusing at times. "You don't have to apologize...I was just surprised to find you beside me. That's all..." His eyes shifting to the door when he heard it being flung open, Todoroki rubbed at the back of his head when seeing a breathless looking Fuyumi and Natsuo.

"A-are you alright? We heard a lot of shouting and-Oh!" Fuyumi stopped herself, covering her mouth while her cheeks dusted pink seeing Shoto's red haori hanging off his shoulders where it exposed a good amount of his pale skin. What was more shocking, Izuku was flushed, looked a little sweaty, and his own clothes were disheveled.

"Wow, little brother! You certainly work fast!" Natsuo chuckled out, sending Shoto a grin and a wink.

Not seeming the least bit embarrassed by his siblings insinuation-unlike Izuku who was stuttering like mad-Todoroki quietly shook his head. "That isn't it. Izuku merely rested with me last night," Turning his attention on Izuku, Todoroki said in a more questioning tone, "Did you have a nightmare? Or was the bed we provided not comfortable enough?"

Izuku gulped at this, knowing he couldn't just tell Todoroki he had come into his room to snoop around. This would probably be an unbelievable lie, but it was the only thing he could come up with on the spot. "I-I must have been sleep walking. I do that sometimes...A-and your room just happened to be the one I came into..."

Natsuo and Fuyumi shared glances, this causing Izuku to chew on his gum. He knew they wouldn't believe him...He figured it would be the same with Todoroki, that was why he almost toppled over at the words the red and white haired male spoke.

"So that's it. We might need to secure your door at night. It could be dangerous if you ended up going somewhere you shouldn't,"

"Or you could just keep Izuku in your room when you sleep. It'd be a good way to keep an eye on the kid, don't you agree, bro?" Natsuo mused with a knowing smirk.

"I suppose that would work, too."

Noticing Izuku looked rather wobbly, Fuyumi smiled sheepishly before saying, "Why don't you take Izuku to the bath's, Shoto? It would do you both some good."

Todoroki contemplated this for a moment before nodding his head in agreement, waiting for his siblings to leave before he was standing up, straightening out his clothes and heading over for the desk in his room. Noticing that Todoroki was reaching for the kabuki mask, Izuku found himself walking over to stand beside the taller male.

"Um, you don't really need to wear that. I mean, you shouldn't hide your face..."

The King of Yokai slowly blinked his heterochromia irises for he felt shocked by the human's words. "Your not frightened by my appearance?"

The truth was he had been intimidated by the male in the beginning, and he did still feel nervous around the demon, but seeing such a handsome face that held a loneliness to it, Izuku no longer felt fear. Maybe Kaori was rubbing off on him because he was finding himself more interested in yokai. Well, at least this particular one...

"No. I'm not." Izuku declared honestly. Being truthful had it's advantages. The smile Todoroki sent him told Izuku he had just received something extremely rare from the quiet fox apparition.

* * *

When Fuyumi had mentioned the bath's, Izuku thought she had meant a private one in their home. He assumed Todoroki and him would be taking turns. Instead, he was being led to an outdoor bath house where Izuku couldn't help but feel a tad nervous seeing the other yokai completely nude. Most of them might already be relaxing in the water, but still...

Not to mention he could hear the girls on the other side of the wooden wall...

"Kyaah! Where do you think you're grabbing, you weirdo?!"

"So human's are actually busty? I remember you used to be a lot smaller back in the day...Not that you beat Momo-chan or Nejire-chan, or myself, but like, I'm totally surprised!"

"C-Cami-chan...I think you're scaring her..."

"Eh? But that's like silly. Girls always compare sizes, ya know...Her thighs seem pretty thick too. I'm like, super amazed!"

"D-don't touch there, either!"

Izuku couldn't help but look sympathetically over at the wall despite knowing Kaori couldn't see him, though when a body floated by him, and noticing the small amount of blood, Izuku felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up.

"A-are you okay?!"

Mirio just laughed, easily lifting up an unconscious Amajiki as the blood Izuku had seen appeared to be coming from his nose. "Don't worry about him. He tends to pass out like this whenever the girls mess around. You should see him when we co-bathe together."

"I feel bad for your friend, though. Some of the girls don't know what personal boundaries are..." Ojiro, a sarugami, or better known as a monkey spirit, mentioned with an awkward smile.

"Kaori should be okay. Her aunt used to be a troublemaker in school and got into a lot of fights, so she taught Kaori how to defend herself," Izuku said, letting out a small chuckle since he could hear that Cami woman whining due to Kaori having apparently splashed her. Though from the sound of it, all of the girls seemed to have gotten involved in a water battle.

Kirishima laughed at this while nudging Bakugou, who was currently sunk under the water and blowing bubbles while he glared at Izuku. "Maybe it's a good thing you didn't fight Kaori, then," he mused, just grinning when the temperamental male turned to glower at him instead. "Though I'm still amazed Izuku here was able to take down my mate."

"The human bastard just got lucky!" Bakugou fumed as he shot up out of the water, his cheeks tinting lightly pink.

"Luck or not, he's more useful than he looks. I mean, he actually got Todoroki to take off his mask," Kaminari mentioned, leaning back against the rocks with a smirk. "It's been years since I've seen his face, I'd almost forgot what the guy looked like."

Feeling just a tad offended by Kaminari's comment, Izuku shook it off to instead wave his hands defensively in front of himself. "I-I really didn't do anything!"

"You are the one who told me I didn't need to wear the mask," Todoroki voiced softly, staring almost intensely at the freckled faced teen.

Izuku now found himself sinking into the warm water like Bakugou had been where only his eyes showed, but his was due to embarrassment and not vexation. It probably was a good thing he didn't notice Mirio, Kirishima, and Kaminari sharing knowing grins with each other to add further to his humiliation when Todoroki was swimming over to sit beside Izuku.

"Perhaps I am imagining things, but the water feels like its gotten hotter?" Iida brought up while scratching at his head in confusion.

"Nope. I have a good feeling it's not your imagination," Mirio said cheerfully after pulling a still unconscious Amajiki out of the water and laying his form across the ground where he could cool off.

Todoroki frowned noticing that Izuku did look awful red, and he placed a hand against the males forehead. If he wasn't so used to fire, he would have jerked his hand away from the heat that was pooling from it. "Maybe this high temperature is too much for you? Perhaps it would be best for you to get out,"

"N-no. I'm fine. Don't worry," Izuku stammered, scooting away from Todoroki's surprisingly gentle hand.

The fox yokai seemed like he wanted to say more, but his brows furrowed when he noticed a lightly panicked Tokoyami rushing into the onsen.

"We have a problem. Some of the Ayakashi have entered the village and are attacking the residents and buildings," the crow demon managed to address calmly despite the small bead of perspiration on the side of his head.

The other yokai stood up along with Todoroki, the once lively atmosphere having grown extremely tense.

"What the fuck? Those freaks have never just entered the village like this before!" Bakugou growled out. "So why are they attacking now?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the human's?" Shinsou mentioned with a deep frown, half-closed lavender orbs turning to gaze at Izuku who instantly tensed up. Was the village really being attacked just because Todoroki was allowing Kaori and him to stay here?

Todoroki didn't respond to this, but he turned to look at the others with a serious expression. "I want you to focus on evacuating and making sure those who can't fight remain safe. I'd prefer to avoid casualties, but if you have no other choice but to kill, don't hesitate...I'll join the battle once I take Izuku back to my manor. Amajiki, bring Kaori there as well. Fuyumi can watch after them for the time being,"

"Alright." Amajiki, who Izuku hadn't even seen wake up, said with a firm expression that didn't match his normally socially awkward demeanor. And the indigo haired male disappeared on the spot along with the other yokai, leaving Izuku and Todoroki alone.

Normally Izuku would have been abashed having a naked Todoroki easily pull him out of the hot springs and rather close to his tall and muscular form, but he was too worried about what was happening.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Izuku asked. If these older beings were attacking because of him and his friend, he didn't feel right just hanging back while he was protected. Maybe he could use those charms Kaori had on her...? They had worked before.

"Yes. You can stay safe and remain in the manor." Todoroki said bluntly, covering Izuku's waist with a towel before he lifted the male up into his arms and was rushing off.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Thank you so much to One-Shot King Z, kibagaaralover18, lin3alpha, and Inuyoiushi for your reviews. And thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts as well. :) This is my longest chapter so far being over 5000 words. Whoo! I hope you all enjoy.)

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea...?"

It had been alarming enough when the girls' at the bath house had been rushing around in a mad panic after Jiro had come to inform them that the village was under sudden attack. And now, Izuku actually wanted to go out into the brunt of the chaos for himself?

Kaori remembered how she wasn't certain if there was anything that she could or should be doing in the sudden predicament, yet she had felt her own adrenaline increasing due to the fear emanating from the others. That fear had faded slightly when Amajiki had abruptly appeared in front of her, informing Kaori that he would take her somewhere safe.

Despite her worry, Kaori had found it rather sweet that the embarrassed indigo eyed male had kept his gaze off her the entire time she had been changing back into her kimono. Only when he was certain she was fully clothed did Amajiki lift her up into his arms where he was rushing Kaori to the Todoroki residence. And it was there she had been reunited with a relieved Izuku.

The two of them had gone to Izuku's room where they sat in an uneasy silence, despite Fuyumi's reassurance that everything would be alright, yet it was clear the green haired male was becoming restless. That was why Izuku had declared that he wanted to go out and help in any way that he could.

"Probably not. But I don't feel right just sitting around here and doing nothing...Especially if this attack is happening because we're here..." Izuku told Kaori with a deep frown.

The blue haired female could understand where her friend was coming from. On her way here, she could hear various screams and had seen smoke rising up in the air that seemed to come from the center of the tranquil town. There was a possibility that the innocent yokai, those who had just looked like normal citizens, were being slaughtered this very moment.

"I know what you mean, but I don't think there's much you can do against actual demon's..." Kaori mentioned sadly, moving her thumb up to her lips where she bit down on the slightly long nail.

"That's not true. If your talisman's worked once before, they might work again!" Izuku brought up, his emerald eyes shining with determination.

Kaori let out a sigh at this, a faint smile soon forming upon her lips. "You can be really stubborn sometimes, you know that? Almost like a comic book hero who always has to rush into action at the first sign of danger," Reaching into her kimono, Kaori pulled out five slips of paper. "These are all that I have left, so make sure to use them wisely. I noticed the mantra on the talisman you used on Bakugou disappeared, so these are a one time only deal."

"Don't worry, I promise to be careful," Izuku assured with a nod, reaching out to take them. When Kaori was pulling the paper talismans back and holding them almost protectively against her chest, he blinked in confusion at her odd behavior.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I think I'll tag along just in case,"

"H-huh? Y-y-you don't have to do something so dangerous like that!"

"But it's okay for you to rush straight into danger?" Kaori chastised, gently poking Izuku in his chest. "You can't help but be reckless whenever you see someone who needs help. It's one of the things that makes you such a great guy, yet it's also the reason you were always getting beaten up when we were kids...And this is a lot more dangerous than some school bullies..."

His green orbs growing wide at this, Izuku noticed Kaori's hands lightly shaking. He didn't realize his actions frightened her that much, but he supposed he could be the type who allowed his heart to get the better of his mind at times...

Reaching out to grip onto her tan hands, Izuku gave them a comforting squeeze. "We'll look out for each other, then. And if things get too risky, we'll come straight back here. Or hide if nothing else. Sound good?"

Kaori gave him a small smile, letting out a "mhm", and standing up after Izuku had. Placing the talismans safely in his own kosode, Izuku led the way to the exit. They hadn't expected for a surprisingly angry looking Fuyumi to be there waiting behind the door for them-a tray of tea and dango in her right hand-and Izuku and Kaori both ended up gulping from the normally kind woman's fearsome stare.

"You two were actually planning on sneaking out, weren't you?! Do you even care how upset Shoto and Amajiki-san would be with me after I promised them I'd make sure the two of you remained safe?!" Fuyumi scolded, her words causing the teens to shamefully hang their heads.

Izuku inhaled deeply, glancing up where his eyes locked with Fuyumi's. "I'm sorry if we're causing trouble for you, Fuyumi-san...But we want to try and help Todoroki and the others. If Todoroki finds out, I promise I'll take all the blame. So, please..."

Fuyumi looked from Izuku to Kaori, reaching up to run a hand through her thick shoulder-length hair. "You two really aren't going to back down no matter what I say, are you?" the second oldest Todoroki said with a defeated sigh, giving a small smile to the two teens. "I don't agree with this, but okay...Just promise you'll be careful...?"

"We will. Thank you, Fuyumi-san. Again, we're sorry for causing you trouble," Kaori apologized, bowing before the slightly taller female while Izuku followed his friends polite gesture.

After stepping to the side, allowing the kids to rush off, Fuyumi sighed to herself knowing this had been a bad choice on her part. Her distracted demeanor was why she hadn't sensed the presence approaching her, and she ended up jumping a bit when a hand was placed on her shoulder. The culprit turned out to be Dabi, this making Fuyumi's lips part in surprise. "Touya? Why are you still here? I thought you left with Shoto and Natsuo...?"

Dabi just chuckled, removing his calloused hand to place it, along with his other, into his pants pockets. "Figured I'd hang around just in case the house was attacked and you needed help. But with the little human's ditching, guess there's no point in me sticking around. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them,"

"Thank you, Touya." Fuyumi expressed with a grateful smile. She however didn't notice the smirk that had formed on her older brother's face when he sauntered off.

* * *

From how peaceful it had been at the mansion, Kaori and Izuku didn't expect the chaos that would greet them when they headed for the town. They could make out Kirishima, Iida, and the others fighting in the distance, and the ayakashi they fought were honestly terrifying. The creatures looked like true monsters, possessing humanoid forms, yet they were muscular, scarred, and had skin tones of black or grayish-blues. Some were even capable of flight. What had to be the most disturbing about them was the fact that their brains were fully exposed.

"The yokai look like they're struggling, don't they...?" Kaori whispered, watching Kirishima, who had launched a fearsome punch at one of the ayakashi, yet it barely budged. Another had used a sneak attack on the red headed male, and the wolf yokai was sent sailing into one of the old fashioned buildings.

Though noticing the pissed off expression on Bakugou's face, maybe that monster was about to end up in worse shape...?

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. They've probably had to deal with these scary creatures before," Izuku reassured. Yet just when he said these words, he began to wonder if that was true? Everyone he had met was putting up a vicious fight, but it was almost like they weren't certain how to deal with some of the more aggressive attacks these ayakashi were displaying...

"Mother! Father!"

At the sound of a child yelling out in pain, Izuku swiftly headed for the direction the voice had come from, and his eyes grew big from the grievous sight. A child with golden horns and short spiky black hair was sobbing over two figures that were no longer moving in a barely standing house. They had been brutalized, their forms laying in puddles of their own blood; the boy not even caring that he was becoming stained with it as he cried and screamed, clinging desperately to his mother's lifeless body.

Wondering how someone could do something so unbelievably cruel, Izuku couldn't ponder on it too long. He noticed a wooden beam about to fall upon the boy, and he was dashing toward the child without hesitation. Tackling the child just as the large piece of wood fell, he managed to get the boy out of harms way.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," Izuku voiced gently, staring down at the onyx eyed kid with a mixture of both kindness and sadness.

The child's eyes widened before they were soon narrowing, and Izuku couldn't help but flinch, a pit forming in his stomach from the words the boy spat out at him.

"Safe...? YOU'RE THE REASON MY PARENTS WERE KILLED!"

"That's it, brat! Unleash all that anger of yours! It makes you more of a man than that worthless piece of trash who was your father!" a male voice boomed with a dark chuckle.

The anger on the boy's face had been replaced with fear, and Izuku could understand why seeing the demon that was almost mockingly encroaching on them. He was large, bulky, and incredibly muscular. Despite looking normal, Izuku some how found him to be more terrifying than those other monsters. The blood lust seeping off the short and spiky haired male was almost suffocating, similar to a poisonous miasma tainting the air around them.

His body might have been trembling almost as severely as the kids, but Izuku stood his ground after making sure the boy was safely behind him. He even moved into a defensive stance, furrowing his brows and waiting in case this clearly unhinged male decided to attack.

"So I'm guessing your that human male I've heard about? I wonder if you'll be more of a challenge than those weaklings?" he mused with a devilish grin. "We're not supposed to kill you, but that doesn't mean we can't still have some fun!"

Izuku gulped, some how keeping his voice from stuttering when he questioned in a solemn tone, "Then your the one who killed this boy's parents...?"

"Yeah? So what?" the demon said with a shrug. Izuku gritted his teeth in anger from how remorseless this guy sounded, which in turned made the villain unleash a laugh of amusement. "I'm a monster, kid. What do you expect? Unlike these other pansies, I don't hold back my urges. I've done so for far too damn long...But today, Shigaraki says I can kill indiscriminately."

_Shigaraki_ Izuku pondered, wondering who this person might be if someone so large and intimidating could serve underneath him. The blond and black eyed male didn't strike him as the type to follow anyone.

"Names Muscular, by the way. Figured it would only be polite to tell one of the few people I won't kill...But thanks to you, kid, I'll get to ravage to my heart's content!"

Izuku had no idea what the oddly named Muscular was talking about, but he didn't have time to question him for the aggressive ayakashi was charging at him like a mad bull. So it was a bit surprising that he stopped when a mere rock hit him in the back of the head.

"This is what I mean about you always being reckless," Kaori sighed out with a small smile, tossing a pebble up and down in her right hand.

"Me? Your the one who shouldn't be getting involved right now!" Izuku exclaimed, his face boring an incomprehensible expression. Noticing Muscular turning to Kaori with a maddening grin, fear rose up within him. "Hey! I'm the one you wanted to fight, remember?!"

"So, the little girl has some spirit! Shigaraki said you're only useful to us if you have the power of spiritual energy. If not, your free game. So my question is, can you wield it?"

"...Not to my knowledge."

Izuku screamed loudly in his mind._ This would be the time to lie_, _Kaori_!

Muscular threw his head back and laughed. Soon licking at his lips he said gleefully, "Then I'm going to enjoy pounding you to a pu-"

Kaori didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence, quickly making her way toward him where she managed to lift her body up high enough just so she could land a direct kick to Muscular's face. Both Izuku and the dark haired boy's eyes grew wide since the blue haired female had managed to actually damage Muscular and send him skidding back a little, something neither thought was possible.

"I-I'm guessing you've been taking lessons from your aunt?" Izuku stuttered out, recalling how Yui-san had managed to make a small hole through a concrete building once when she caught someone bullying her niece and him.

"Well learning you were training your body, I didn't want to get left behind," Kaori voiced with a grin. Tears soon appeared in her bright green eyes, and she rubbed at her aching leg. "But his face feels even harder than concrete..."

Hearing laughter that sounded rather manic, Kaori turned her focus back on Muscular. A startled gasp left her lips since he was in front of her before she could blink, and she barely managed to get her arms up in time to block the punch that might have smashed her face in.

"KAORI?!" Izuku yelled out, watching his friend get violently pushed away from Muscular where she was soon crashing painfully to the ground on her side.

"Not bad for a human woman, but you didn't honestly think you were any match for me, did you?" Muscular taunted, his muscle fibers that covered both his arms pulsing as he slowly approached the whimpering girl. "Just stay down, and maybe it'll hurt less."

"...Your friends an idiot. Her arms broken, and not only that, she's going to die...All of us are...Just like my mom and dad..." the boy said quietly, gripping at his horns while staring down at the ground.

Izuku's hands were balled into tight fists, and the boy believed the mortal was actually going to slug him, closing his eyes while he waited on the blow. Instead, he felt a gentle hand on his head, and he opened his eyes in surprise to see Izuku wearing a fierce, yet determined look on his face.

"Don't worry. No one else is going to die," Izuku promised. He knew he might be lying through his teeth, but his only focus at the moment was to make Muscular pay for what he had done. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME NOW!"

The demon smirked, turning his attention on the livid green haired teen, and holding up his arm to block his punch. Izuku's fist even ended up getting trapped in the strands of dark red muscle fiber.

"Really? That's the best you can do? You're weaker than the woman!"

"I'M NOT DONE!" Izuku roared out, bringing in his other fist for a second attack.

Much to Muscular's shock, a white energy seemed to be emanating from Izuku's chest before surrounding his entire body. What made it different this time from the attack he had used on Bakugou, there was a green electricity mixed with it, making the spiritual attack far more deadly than before. Not only did it cause devastating damage to Muscular, but to the surrounding area.

The young boy coughed, having been blown back from Izuku's attack. He hadn't expected a human could be that strong, and he could only stare at Izuku in immense shock. There was no sign of his parents murderer anywhere...

Yet the attack seemed to have taken a lot out of Izuku. He had fallen on his knees panting heavily, this causing Kaori to run over to him.

"A-are you alright?!"

"You're the one I should be asking that to..." Izuku spoke breathlessly, gazing sadly at the nasty purple and black looking mark upon Kaori's arm that his friend was cradling.

"I'm okay...To be honest, the pain isn't so bad like it previously was," Kaori admitted softly. "It's kind of funny, but I swear my arm was twisted...Yet it doesn't look that way anymore..."

Izuku pulled his drained form off the ground, gently reaching out to feel Kaori's arm for himself. "That's odd...It doesn't look broken, but it should be...Did it some how heal on it's own?"

Kaori's eyes widened at this, before she looked down at the ground forlornly. "But...Mom broke my arm once before when I was four, and it didn't heal right away. So, why now...?"

"This is just my guess, but maybe you have some spiritual powers yourself. It was only when I came here that I learned I did, maybe it's the same for you?" Izuku analyzed while he cupped his chin. "Yours might work in a different manner where they don't require a paper talisman like mine do...Now that I think about it, your injuries did always seem to heal faster than mine ever did..."

Kaori wasn't sure what to think, but she turned her attention on the young yokai who had approached them, giving the two human's suspicious looks. Yet the spiky haired girl swore there was just a hint of awe in his dark eyes, too.

"Just what in the world _are _the two of you?"

Izuku looked at Kaori, neither of them really sure how to answer that question. And it looked like they would be unable to try at the sound of footsteps. Much to their horror, Muscular was making his way toward them with a grin. He must have only been blasted away in the attack...And it was amazing the demon could still be so confident considering the left side of his face had been horribly scarred, and he had lost an arm.

"Looks like I underestimated you. That attack was still too weak to defeat someone like me, but you might be a force to be reckoned with if you're able to increase your power," Muscular acknowledged. "Technically I should be taking you both alive, but killing you seems like the better option. Shame. I would have enjoyed toying with you some more, but Todoroki's lackey's could show up soon and spoil my fun completely."

"Kaori!" Izuku shouted, grabbing up the startled child and jumping out of the way. Kaori quickly did the same just as Muscular's fist came down, his attack leaving a massive crater where the three had just stood.

"You don't actually think you can flee from me, do you?" Muscular mocked, using his unnatural speed to easily catch up to Izuku.

Tossing the surprised child away, Izuku screamed out in pain when Muscular's fist connected with his abdomen. It was clear he had broken something, the force even ripping part of his clothing where he could see the nasty bruise forming on his exposed skin.

"Izu-" Kaori started to yell, only to pause when a lanky dark haired male had abruptly appeared in front of her, extending out his arm to stop her from moving.

"I wouldn't. You'll just end up in the same sorry state as your friend," Dabi uttered out, his bored tone of voice catching Muscular's attention.

"What the hell are you-"

Dabi didn't give him the chance to say anything more, sending beautiful, but deadly blue flames directly at Muscular. It was amazing that, despite his growls and screams of pain as his flesh was burnt away, Muscular was managing to make his way toward Dabi. This caused the turquoise eyed male to continuously send walls of fire at the ayakashi until he eventually fell face forward where he no longer moved.

All that remained of him was a charred corpse.

Seeing someone being burnt alive was a disturbing event to witness, and the sulfurous and charcoal-like smell had Kaori lifting up her sleeve to cover her mouth while she rushed over toward Izuku. He was sitting up, his face scrunched up while he held a hand over his injury, yet he managed to smile weakly at Kaori.

"You two human's don't have an ounce of sense, do you?" Dabi drawled out with a shake of his head. "You should have ran instead of fighting the bastard. It was obvious suicide."

"Sorry...but running away didn't seem like the right thing to do..."

Dabi blinked, turning his attention on where Izuku was looking. From the teary eyed brat to the nearby corpses, the kitsune let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, I see...Kota, kid, sorry about your parents..."

"So, your names Kota? You weren't hurt, were you...?" Izuku asked gently with a faint smile.

Kota gritted his teeth, tears pouring down his face. "Why? Why did someone like the two of you have to protect me...?! My mom's been sick, so we weren't able to flee with the others when the signal was given...! Th-that's when he showed up wanting to know where the human's were being hidden...Dad should have just told him. Mom and him would still...t-they'd still be alive if dad had...!"

"Not necessarily. A guy like this would have killed you and your family the moment he got what he wanted," Dabi voiced, bringing his boot covered foot down on Muscular's head where it turned to ash. "You should be grateful for these two showing up when they did."

This caused more tears to fall down Kota's already moist and reddened cheeks, and he sniffled, peering upwards when feeling a gentle hand being placed on top of his head. Mirio had arrived along with Amajiki, his face boring one of grief and regret, and he comfortingly brushed his fingers through Kota's hair.

"Don't blame Midoriya-kun and Yamaguchi-san. If anyone should be accused, it's us for not getting here sooner..."

Amajiki sported a deep frown, looking from Kaori's injuries to Izuku's. "Those creatures that appeared seemed to almost be keeping us from this area...You showed up at the right time, Touya-san...Still, I'm a little amazed you became involved. That isn't like you..."

"You make me sound like I'm heartless, Tamaki-san," Dabi reflected with a smirk. "I got some fun out of killing the bastard and protected the human's. It all worked out in the end, wouldn't you agree?"

Continuing to stare at Dabi with a small frown, Amajiki had always felt there was something off with Todoroki's older brother. Still, he did save Kaori and Izuku. It was just a shame he couldn't stop Izuku from being badly injured. That was why he was surprised to see Kaori placing a hand on top of his battered skin.

"I-I don't think you should be touching him there, Kaori-san..."

"I'm not really sure how, but my arm was broken, but some how it mended on it's own," Kaori commented, her words causing Amajiki and Mirio's eyes to widen. Dabi just rose a brow in mild curiosity. "Maybe there's some way I can heal Izuku's injury, too..."

Kaori focused on the spot, her brows furrowing while she concentrated. Yet nothing seemed to be happening, and she let out a defeated sigh, gripping at her own arm that was only a little sore. "I don't understand...Why isn't anything happening...?"

"Maybe...you can only heal your own body...?" Amajiki noted. When everyone's attention turned on him, he blushed and nervously peered down at the ground. "Th-that's probably why it isn't working...It's not...an actual healing technique...More like, a defensive ability for your own body. Which is still pretty amazing...I've never heard of a human being able to do something like that before..."

Blushing a little herself, Kaori rubbed at the back of her neck. "S-still, I wish I could do more..."

"Um? I could help...Maybe..."

At the unsure female voice, everyone turned to spot a young girl that looked around Kota's age gazing nervously at them. Izuku found himself staring at the child in regard. Her blueish-white hair was messy and her face was dirty. What stood out to him the most was her large innocent red eyes that were darting around in what looked like fear. And it wasn't directed toward them.

"Hm? Where did you come from, little one? Did you get separated from your parents?" Mirio questioned, holding Kota, who had passed out from exhaustion in his arms, while he bent down to place a hand on top of the girl's head.

When she recoiled, Mirio blinked in surprise. The small girl almost looked like she wanted to run away, but she glanced over at Izuku where she slowly began to approach him. Clasping her shaking hands together in front of her chest, she glanced around once again before slowly placing her palms on Izuku's injury.

Much to the green eyed male's amazement, the little horn on the child's head began to glow, and he could actually see his injuries fading away. The burning told him that his broken bones were even mending, but the pain was nothing compared to the sensation of when he acquired the wound. And when she had finished, it was almost like he had never been in battle at all.

"That was amazing!" Izuku exclaimed, grinning at the little girl and making her tilt her head at him. "Thank you so much! Um, would you tell me your name? My names Izuku.

She had never been thanked before, and her pale cheeks turned a bright pink. "My name? It's Eri..."

Izuku smiled softly since the quiet girl was staring at him almost curiously. Noticing her small form growing tense, Izuku once again saw fear return within her crimson orbs, and before he or any of them could react, Eri was taking off as though she were running for her life.

"E-Eri-chan?! Wait!" Izuku called out, about to run after the girl. His own form ended up growing stiff when Todoroki had appeared in front of him. And from the icy look on his face, it was clear he wasn't happy. Yet Izuku pushed back his panic, sending the fox yokai a firm stare. "We have to go after Eri! Something or someone seems to have her really frightened..!"

"No. You're not going anywhere else. This time, you will listen to my orders..."

"But-!

"Didn't you see the direction she was heading? Those red trees should have tipped you off. It's the Crimson Forest," Dabi said with a shake of his head. "She's an ayakashi."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"We're not involved with them. After seeing the destruction they're capable of, you should know why." Todoroki voiced coolly.

Izuku winced at this, but he remained defiant. "E-even so! Eri's just a child! Not only that, she helped heal the injuries I got from fi-"

The darkened expression Todoroki sent him made Izuku back up. He was even frightened the kitsune's red and white tipped tails might lash at him from the way they pointed at him almost like swords.

"If you had obeyed my orders and hadn't left the mansion, you wouldn't have been injured in the first place!" Todoroki growled out, snatching Izuku's wrist and holding it in an iron grip. "You're returning there, and this time, I'll make sure you're not able to escape!"

Clenching his teeth, Izuku managed to pry his arm away from the demon, tears in his eyes as he started to run away. He didn't get very far for Todoroki had flashed behind him and placed a swift strike to back of his neck that made the human male automatically fall to the ground.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?! Yes Izuku didn't obey your orders, but if he hadn't left, Kota might have been killed along with his parents!" Kaori yelled angrily, peering over at the dark haired boy who was still crying even in his sleep. "You should be thanking him for getting involved!"

"...Amajiki, I'll allow you to deal with the girl. Dabi take Izuku back to our house and make sure he's not able to escape this time," Todoroki instructed in an emotionless tone. "You should take Kota somewhere safe, Mirio. I need to make sure all of those creatures have been dealt with and are no longer in the village."

Everyone immediately followed Todoroki's orders, and Kaori could only do the same after Amajiki tugged at her sleeve, meaning for her to walk with him. Yet it was clear he was upset by the turn of events, and she quietly walked behind him after giving a quick look at Dabi who was tossing Izuku over his shoulder and then disappearing with him.

Once he was alone, Todoroki walked over to Kota's parents, his clawed hands balling into tight fists at his sides.

"Dammit..." he uttered out, soon covering his face with his hand. He had made multiple mistakes tonight. Not being able to protect all of his fellow yokai, and worse of all, Izuku would probably hate him now...


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thank you to Thor94 and Inuyoiushi for your reviews. And to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. Just a warning, this story has a lemon in it further down. And I'd say its not exactly consensual because Izuku's not in his right state of mind. ^^)

* * *

"How many casualties did we suffer...?"

"Other than the Izumi's...we faced no other deaths. Most of the residents and those fighting only sustained minor injuries..." Shinsou answered with a heavy sigh and shake of his head.

Todoroki quietly nodded at this, staring solemnly down at the long lacquered table where he and his closest allies sat currently wrapped up in a meeting in Yaoyorozu's large abode. He would have been more satisfied if there had been no death's to speak of at all. "And Kota...?"

"Sosaki-san is currently looking after her young cousin. Kota was still sleeping when I dropped him off," Mirio replied without his usual spirit, squeezing his clasped hands together tightly where they turned white. He blamed himself for not arriving on time. That area had been his to protect. "The poor kid won't be recovering anytime soon..."

Kirishima smiled sadly and rubbed at the side of his neck. "That's to be expected...Man, I can't remember the last time things got this violent. Most yokai barely know how to fight like they did in the past. Even my skills have gotten rusty..."

"That's because we were constantly fighting against each other to establish dominance back then. If those damn Onmyoji's weren't trying to wipe us out," Bakugou muttered with a deep scowl. "What I want to know is, just what the hell were those ugly bastards?! I've never seen anything like them!"

Amajiki, who was peering over at Mirio with concern, turned his intense gaze off his friend for a moment to stare at Todoroki instead. "They-those creatures-it almost felt like there were different scents coming off them. Almost as if there were multiple ayakashi together in one body..."

"You mean as if various ayakashi had been fused together?!" Momo gasped out, her cat ears rapidly twitching. "How could something like that even be possible...?"

Dabi chuckled, causing everyone to turn their attention on the scarred male who had chosen to lean against the wall instead of sit. "None of us have been keeping a close eye on Shigaraki, so who knows what he's been cooking up in that prison of his. And if he wants our little human guests, who's to say he won't send out something more dangerous next time?"

"A-are you tryin' to say our home is in danger if we keep Izuku and Kaori in the village...?" Kaminari questioned with a nervous smile.

"What do you think? There's always the option of handing them over to the ayakashi?" Dabi suggested. Seeing the cold look he received from his little brother, the raven haired male clicked his tongue. "Since that's not gonna happen, though, maybe it's time we took the fight to Shigaraki and his deranged followers?"

"Is that really the right thing to do, ribbit? We'd be no better than them...Not to mention, we'd go back to the villainous days of killing off our own kind if we wiped them out," Tsuyu brought up, blinking her large dark eyes.

Todoroki's own eyes shut. He was trying his best to drown out the various voices around him where he could decide what option would be best. The kitsune didn't want to make another mistake...This forced him to recall how his father had always used a more violent method to deal with his enemies, those who opposed him and his ruling. And while Shigaraki was a threat, Shoto certainly had no desire to sink to the same low level as Enji Todoroki.

That was why the Crimson Forest had been established as the ayakashi's domain and Tonai Village was there's...

"For the time, we'll leave Shigaraki be. I'd rather not have to do this, but I believe we'll have to place a barrier around the forest to keep everyone there contained," Todoroki spoke up, causing the argument taking place to come to an immediate halt. "We'll only need to keep a closer eye on the forest until Midoriya-kun and Yamaguchi-san can return to their world, and I'll station guards around the Crimson Forest if anyone or anything is able to escape."

At this, Dabi scowled and shook his head. "That's all well and good, little brother, but Midoriya doesn't seem too keen on listening to you. The kid's liable to run off again and cause more trouble for us. With those powers of his, he'd be able to break through any barrier you place around the forest,"

"Midoriya was rather concerned for that young girl, Eri. He'll just end up getting himself injured or worse if he tries to go after her..." Mirio added, biting down on his long thumb nail. Seeing the fear that had been in Eri's eyes hadn't set well with the dragon either, yet they might upset the balance even more if they took her from the forest...

Smirking, Dabi removed something from inside his large dark blue tattered coat. The items looked like nothing more than simple red collars. "Than use these on the humans. That should keep them in line and from disobeying any orders you give them,"

Amajiki frowned deeply and he said just barely above a whisper, "Did you forget the laws, Touya? We don't torture human's...Those will shock them, won't they...?"

"Not exactly. These collars simply cause an unbearable heat to spread throughout the wearers body. You can think of it as when we feel to urge to mate. The mortals will be too uncomfortable to think of even trying to defy you," Dabi explained. He sent the shapeshifter a snide grin. "Might prove especially useful to you, Tamaki. Someone like you won't get laid any other way~"

The indigo haired male's face turned red at an incredibly fast rate, but despite his embarrassment, he found himself glaring at the elder Todoroki. Was he actually suggesting he...force himself on Kaori? Granted demons often did this with human's along with their own kind, yet they had evolved since that more primitive era when they merely wanted to prove their dominance over the weaker species...

"I couldn't give a damn about those two, but that's pretty fucked up even for you..." Bakugou uttered out with a scowl, voicing his own disgust at the idea.

Rolling his turquoise eyes, Dabi's rough and gravelly voice drawled out in a deeper tone, "I don't see the rest of you coming up with any ideas to keep Midoriya and Yamaguchi out of trouble. They'll be fine after they're satiated or if the collar is removed by the one who placed it. Sure they won't be happy, but you don't want them to get killed, do you?"

Placing the collars down in front of Todoroki and Amajiki, he moved to the door, saying a few more words before he parted. "Just think it over."

* * *

Heading back into the village where most of the yokai had pulled together in order to restore the broken buildings and homes, Amajiki glanced down at the collar in his hand. It almost felt like he was carrying some dangerous weapon that would detonate at any moment. Would he have to face the outcome of using it on Kaori if it did mean keeping her confined to this area...?

His troubled face lifted up when hearing voices. Kaori seemed to be helping Uraraka and Mina carrying boards over to Iida and Tokoyami who were up on a roof and hammering them down. Had he already made a mistake by not taking Kaori back to his house like he should have? Perhaps he truly was weak. Her pleading look to help the others repair their homes had caused him to let her do so.

It wasn't like he was going to let her go trekking off into the Crimson Forest, but he didn't think he'd be good at telling her no if she begged him for something, either...Being known as someone who was submissive had its disadvantages...

Noticing Kaori seemed to be struggling to hold onto a large plank, octopus tentacles shot out from his back and helped steady the board before it fell. He expected the female to let out a shriek of disgust or fear, but she didn't. Kaori's eyes were wide, but she seemed more surprised than anything.

"Oh, Amajiki-san! I didn't know you could do something like that!" Kaori expressed in awe, smiling at the taller male when he moved to stand beside her.

"It comes in handy, I suppose..." Amajiki replied with a small shy smile of his own, carefully lifting the board upwards where Iida instantly took hold of it. He blinked when noticing Kaori's attention on the collar in his hand, and he couldn't help but blush as he awkwardly hid it behind him.

"What's that? It looks like something that Bakugou guy or Kirishima would wear," Kaori said playfully, letting out a giggle.

Amajiki couldn't help but flinch, knowing it was a good thing Bakugou wasn't around or he might lash out at the girl for her comment. And he surprised Kaori when he was actually using his tentacles to rip the collar into smaller pieces before tossing them to the side.

"It was nothing...We should probably get back to work." he murmured. That was the right choice, he was sure of it. Items like that shouldn't exist in the first place, and it made him wonder where Touya had procured them to begin with?

* * *

Izuku was staring up at the ceiling, trying to calm the anger, frustration, and hurt that wrestled around inside of him. After having woken up, he found that he was resting in his room. It took him a moment to recall how he had gotten there, and he wasn't happy after what he remembered. Todoroki and him had gotten into a small argument, and the kitsune must have knocked him out when he had refused to obey him.

Sure he understood that they had laws here, but how could Todoroki refuse to help that little girl who was obviously terrified of something or someone...? Demons or not, they should be looking out for their own kind, right? What made her life so less important than the other children who were able to run around and be happy like all kids should be...?

Thinking of Eri made him remember Kota, and his gut clenched. Just how was that poor kid holding up? Izuku couldn't even begin to comprehend how it must feel to see the people you loved right before your eyes get murdered like that...And he couldn't help but think if he had gotten there a few moments earlier, maybe the small family could have fled. It was true he had been no match for that bastard...yet he could have stalled him until help arrived...

"Dammit..." Izuku murmured, hitting at the futon before turning over on his stomach where he could bury his face into the pillow. A part of him insisted the matters that happened here shouldn't concern him...and another attested that these troubles had only started the moment Kaori and him had arrived, and he had a responsibility to help.

Dabi had mentioned there was something within the forest that allowed them to travel to the human world. If that was the case, why weren't there more ayakashi roaming around in the city? Izuku nibbled on his lower lip when remembering how some humans had just vanished of late. Perhaps some ayakashi had made it through after all...However, some force was keeping all of them and the yokai from completely leaving this world.

_Maybe there's something I can do to help Eri escape and that will allow Kaori and me to return home sooner_...

This idea was risky and foolhardy, but Izuku was willing to try it. No matter what the repercussions brought about. He expected both doors would be locked, yet the sliding panels were nothing more than materials of wood and paper, something easy enough to destroy. Izuku didn't like the idea of damaging the residence of the people who were keeping him safe, but this was the only option he could think of.

Lifting up a small dresser, Izuku flung it through the classic fusuma that would allow him to escape outside. Squeezing through the opening he had created, Izuku fled, knowing Fuyumi and Natsuo would have heard the loud noise he caused. He couldn't help but peer behind to make sure he wasn't being followed, that was why he didn't notice the person who had appeared in front of him until it was too late.

Crying out when his body crashed into the hard figure, Izuku ended up falling backwards. Ignoring his initial shock at finding an object in his way that hadn't previously been there, the emerald eyed male ended up scooting backwards when seeing Shoto Todoroki staring down at him. The emotion behind his eyes being one Izuku couldn't read, making his predicament that more disconcerting.

"Todoroki-san I-"

"You were trying to escape? And you even destroyed my house to do so...?"

Izuku flinched. There was no anger in his voice. If anything, Todoroki sounded sad...He wondered if this was the reason Todoroki had suddenly pinned him to the ground; his startling reaction generating a feeling of both fear and embarrassment to rise in Izuku. The kitsune was far too close, and his clawed fingers were tracing over Izuku's throat, something that caused his face to immediately heat up.

"I'm sorry, but you've given me no other choice..." Todoroki voiced softly, pulling a collar from out of his haori.

Not understanding what Todoroki meant, Izuku blinked when his head was being lifted up and the collar was placed around his neck. Nothing happened at first, but after a minute or so Izuku felt strangely warm, almost feverish. This felt different than when he ran a temperature. The intense heat seemed to be spreading throughout his entire body, including the inside.

"Wh-what did you...do to me...?" Izuku asked through small pants, curling into a ball where he lay. This feeling wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable, and he ended up letting out a whimper than made Todoroki's canine ears twitch.

Touya hadn't been lying. The collars really did force those who wore them to break out into an animal-like heat, human or not. Izuku's scent had already been making the fox yokai feel antsy, yet his aroma had sharpened and Todoroki was doing everything in his power not to growl and frighten the male even more than he must already be. Why did Izuku have to smell and look so much like _him_?

"Shoto-kun! What's going on?" Fuyumi asked, having run outside with Natsuo. A gasp escaped her lips, and Fuyumi covered her mouth, her face turning a bright pink when seeing Todoroki hovering over Izuku who was unleashing whimpers and the occasional moan.

"I-is the kid in heat?!" Natsuo cried out, his own face flushed. The smell was starting to stir up desires even within him, and he stepped backwards to put some distance between Izuku before he did something he came to regret. "Shoto, I don't know what you did...but you need to get Izuku inside before anyone else catches a whiff of him..."

Todoroki snapped out of the stupor he had fallen in, having nearly forgotten about that. Scooping up the squirming male, who seemed smaller than usual, Todoroki turned to his siblings. "I'll keep Izuku in my room for the remainder of his days here...He won't be able to escape from there, and no one will try to touch him."

Not giving his older siblings a chance to say anything more, Todoroki was rushing off for his room where he placed the whining boy onto his bed. His hand moved to the collar. He needed to quickly remove it. No matter how upset he was with Izuku trying to leave him, he couldn't allow him to remain in this condition. Much to Todoroki's surprise, Izuku had grabbed his wrist before he could touch the leather.

"M-my body feels funny, Todoroki-san...Make it stop..." Izuku pleaded, his large puppy dog-like eyes shimmering as though they were on the verge of tears.

The hand Izuku held gripped into a fist. "Don't...ask me to do such a thing in a voice like that...You'll make me do something we'll both regret..."

Todoroki knew he needed to pull his hand away to take that accursed collar off, but Izuku was making that extremely difficult. The male had actually pulled Todoroki's form closer to his and was rubbing up against him. All while unleashing those irresistible noises that were prompting the foxes tails to bristle and his body to shake from the urges it fought so hard to deny.

Not able to fight it any longer, the demon king unleashed a predatory growl, and he ended up ripping Izuku's clothes off of him. He basked in the beauty of the naked human before him, his clawed fingers touching his lean, but muscular torso. Todoroki couldn't help but smirk when Izuku was arching into his touch, and he leaned forward, crashing his lips onto Izuku's in a hungry kiss.

Izuku only partly registered what was going on. He knew that having Todoroki so close to him, with his mouth and teeth sucking on his lips and tongue, was helping ease the discomfort he felt. That was why he clung onto the yokai above him, all while moaning into Todoroki's heated kiss.

A small trail of drool being left behind when he pulled away, Todoroki stared into Izuku's hazy eyes for a moment, kissing his chin and then trailing his warm kisses down Izuku's already sweat drenched body. He kissed Izuku's leaking tip, feeling his own cock hardening inside his pants just from the sight. Stroking Izuku's shaft a few times, he was soon engulfing Izuku's rod into his mouth.

Unleashing a keening mewl, Izuku gripped onto the sheets as he could feel Todoroki sucking him like he was a Popsicle. Izuku wasn't large, but his manhood wasn't small either, and the fox was easily able to deep throat him without letting out a single gag. He had never realized how good a blowjob could feel, and Izuku could feel a knot starting to grow in his stomach. Todoroki seemed to sense this, and pulled back, making the small male beneath him whimper when he was lifting his legs up where his hole was displayed to him.

"Don't cum yet." Todoroki said in his soft voice. He licked his lips, moving closer to Izuku's other sensitive spot where he inserted his tongue. He didn't have any other way to prep the human, and he wanted Izuku to be fully prepared before they went further.

"I-it hurts...!" Izuku whined when Todoroki had removed his tongue, sticking two fingers inside that were slick with saliva. He was moving them in a scissoring motion, making sure to insert them as far as possible to make Izuku that more wet.

"It'll feel better soon. Try to relax." Todoroki reassured, staring down at Izuku as he could feel the male clenching around his digits. He watched for any signs that Izuku continued to remain in discomfort, so when Izuku's wincing frame turned to one of pleasure instead, Todoroki smiled and thrust his fingers inside of Izuku at a quicker pace.

Feeling that knot growing yet again, Izuku couldn't help but give a frustrated whine when Todoroki was once again pulling away, this causing the yokai to chuckle at his rather cute display. Removing all of his clothes, Todoroki felt a rush of pride at the expression Izuku bore. He was clearly enjoying the sight before him, and if Todoroki had his way, his naked body would be the only one Izuku ever saw. The only one that would ever claim the green haired male.

"This will hurt. Are you ready?" Todoroki murmured, flipping the male over where Izuku's ass was facing him. Izuku seemed to only be able to groan, and Todoroki's hardened cock twitched when his desired mate was rubbing his backside against it. Taking a firm grip on Izuku's hips, Torodoki eased his large tool inside of the boy's puckering hole.

Izuku gripped onto the bed sheets, his eyes filling with tears. This hurt worse than Todoroki's fingers had...yet he found that his body didn't want to pull away. It was almost craving to be filled by the dominant male, and Izuku surprised Todoroki when he moved his backside, causing the yokai to sheath more of his length within him.

Growling at this, Todoroki urged himself not to move too quickly. He knew the male was in pain, despite Izuku's and his own body seeking release. He needed to take his time. Todoroki was already forcing himself on the male, he didn't want Izuku's first time to become anymore unbearable...

"T-Todoroki-san...faster...please..." Izuku begged, sounding both desperate and embarrassed by his erotic cry.

With his calm and seemingly cold demeanor, many would have been startled by the grin that lit up the two-toned haired males pale face from the mortals begging tone. Todoroki honored his pleas, his long nails slightly digging into Izuku's flawless skin as he rutted into the male at a more frenzied pace.

Burying his face into the pillow below him to try and stifle the sounds he never thought he could ever make, Izuku ended up screaming when Todoroki hit a spot that sent even more waves of ecstasy shooting through him. And Todoroki had taken to hitting that spot over and over again.

"T-Todo..."

"Say my name," Todoroki commanded in a more husky tone. He had taken hold of Izuku's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Todo...Todoroki-san!" Izuku ended up shouting, soon reaching his peak as his rod ended up shooting out his goods onto the bed, but mostly on his stomach.

His primal impulses were demanding he bite Izuku and mark him as his own, but Todoroki held back. He wanted Izuku to be in a better state of mind before he fully claimed the boy. And after some time, he was releasing within Izuku; Izuku shuddering beneath him when he was being filled up with the yokai's semen.

Remaining inside of the human where the both of them could catch their breaths for a minute or so, Todoroki slowly pulled out, and he found himself blushing from the mess the two of them had made. He would deal with cleaning it up later. Seeing the exhausted state Izuku was in, Todoroki pulled Izuku toward him where the teen cuddled into him; a side effect he suspected from overcoming the heat brought on by the collar.

Once he was certain Izuku had fallen asleep, Todoroki tore off the collar and tossed it to the side. He'd deal with the consequences of his actions tomorrow. For now, he would satiate in simply having Izuku so close to him.


End file.
